<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With You by Rakill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339002">With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill'>Rakill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past Sesshomaru met Kagome who spoke a different language than he did. In the present time she hadn't traveled back in time to meet her cold boss clad in armor and in a different era and know what history they had together. Will the fates be kind to the two star crossed lovers and allow them to finally settle down? [Drabble series]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rejoining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an old work I did over the years I've posted on FFN and Dokuga. It's incomplete at the moment but I do plan on picking it back up. This Drabble series had a few prompts in the beginning for the Dokuga challenges. Some are 100 words and some more. I plan on lengthening them a little more as time goes on, so please be patient with it. I'm pretty proud of this series with how gushy and fluffy it is. </p>
<p>Leave behind some love? Thanks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Countless</p><p>Sesshomaru's golden eyes followed the young raven-haired girl as she approached his office door. She wore a grey shirt that perfectly matched his suit that he decided to wear for the day. She wore a sinfully tight black skirt that followed all the right curves and stopped at her knees. Those heels she wore were quite exquisite but it wasn't her at all. A small smile appeared on his lips as he watched her stumble from the heels and regained her posture as she looked around as a blush rose to her fair cheeks.</p><p>Countless of times he had met her. And countless of times she had never remembered him. How could he blame her for not remembering? She had somehow passed through time and space and gone back into the past and met him when he lived a very different life than he did in the present. He was cold (even though now he could be described cold), he was fearless (okay that too), but most importantly for him back then, he had despised humans. He had no respect for them and wanted nothing to do with them.</p><p>But when he met the vixen for the first time, something had stirred in him and he knew it was something strong. She spoke a foreign language at that time that he couldn't understand. Now he understood that it was English she spoke and to this day he sometimes allows himself to chuckle over his past self being so impatient and irritated when she tried to talk to him. But time with her in the past did not last very long, but it was enough for him to want more.</p><p>At long last, Kagome was back in his life and he didn't know what to do or what to say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p>Prompt: Sloth</p><p>She couldn't seem to remove the blush that rose and took over her face, turning her pale skin bright pink. She cleared her throat then skimmed her hands over her shirt, attempting to smooth the wrinkles, her hands never faltered as they continued their journey down to her skirt.</p><p>She knew she looked like a sloth. Her clothes were wrinkled and likely backwards. But she couldn't miss the opportunity when it was handed to her, to have a well-paid job at the successful Taisho Company.</p><p>She approached to the doorway and his penetrating gaze burned her deep to the core.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. His Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three</p>
<p>Prompt: Miracle</p>
<p>Kagome entered the office when the stoic looking man waved her in with just his fingers. It looked so sensual when he did it; it made her body combust into flames and successfully turned the pink blush on her cheeks red. She approached his desk and bowed low to him, "Sir, I am Kagome Higurashi. Thank you for taking the time out of your day to interview me."</p>
<p>"Sit." His voice rumbled; it was deep and rumbly but it was smooth like velvet and it wrapped around her in its sweet embrace.</p>
<p>She stood up straight, her eyes caught his amber ones and she felt her heart pound against her fragile breastbone. She reached her hand out to the chair without looking away from his eyes and succeeded in seating herself fluidly. It was a miracle that she didn't embarrass herself by stumbling and falling on her face.</p>
<p>The man was beautiful and she got lost in his penetrating eyes as they continued to stare into her azure ones. She nervously picked at the bottom of her black skirt as they had a staring contest in complete silence.</p>
<p>"Tell me Miss Higurashi, why do you wish to work here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Knowing You Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four</p><p>Prompt: Close</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me Miss Higurashi, why do you wish to work here?"</em>
</p><p>The question echoed between them in their silence. Her wide blue eyes were staring directly into his cold golden ones. It sent chills through him and reminded him of the past when he had once found her gaze uncomfortable. He thought at the time that she could see right through him and into his soul and that feeling quickly came back and filled his being. She had definitely stunned and intrigued the demon Lord of the West.</p><p>He didn't care to know why or how she ended up here, but he was thankful that she was back into his life. He had waited too long to see her again and it was like could breathe for the first time.</p><p>His lips twitched at his all too consuming thoughts of her and he waited patiently for her answer.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she gently shook her head as if she too were stuck in her thoughts. He wanted to know what she was thinking about; if it was him she thought about. He knew that she was attracted to him from the way she blushed and how her tiny form leaned forward so she was closer to him. The sweet smell of her arousal spiced the room with its wonderful fragrance.</p><p>Her lips lifted into a gentle smile, "It's a successful business Mr. Taisho. I want to over time learn how to run a business of my own and know how to succeed like you have."</p><p>That took him back. He did not expect an answer like that; he had heard many answers to that question, all of them almost the same. But this…</p><p>"Oh? What kind of business did you want to start?" he asked, intrigued.</p><p>She leaned back and slowly but surely another beautiful blush tinted her cheeks, "More of a publishing business. I love to read." She murmured and he had to lean forward a little to catch what she said.</p><p>Oh, she is educated and smart, opposite of what he once thought of her a long, long time ago. He gently ran a finger against his lower lip, "I see. Have you been to college?"</p><p>He had to keep acting like he was interviewing, even though he was going to hire her. He wanted to know more about his Kagome, his heart, his soul… his mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Memories Of Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five</p>
<p>Prompt: Tradition</p>
<p>He asked her questions that were suitable for an interview, but listened vaguely as his thoughts had started to trail off to the past of when Kagome already knew who was and out of her time.</p>
<p>It became tradition for them that every evening when they rested from their journey, they would sit across from each other in front of small fire she had built and she would babble on about something; he didn't understand what she spoke of because of the language barrier, but he listened to her soothing voice and memorized it to every emotion she went through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six</p>
<p>Prompt: Numb</p>
<p>After the interview was over and she had finally stepped out of the large Taisho &amp; Co. building, the numbness she felt started to cease. At some point during the nerve wracking and adrenaline pumping interview she couldn't feel her body. The way that he had stared at her with his eyes set her on edge and she couldn't put a finger on how exactly he looked at her. She wasn't sure if she could call his gaze cold because from what she saw, there was so much emotion in them that sparked and made the golden orbs seemed like they were made of gold; that only confused her more. Why had he looked at her like that?</p>
<p>She let out a sigh of relief and put a hand on her breast over her still pounding heart; she looked to the sky and smiled.</p>
<p>Confident as she was about her landing the position of being his personal assistant, she knew that it would be a dangerous job. She was attracted to him and that meant bad joojoo for her; she will be stumbling around him and stuttering for Kami's sake.</p>
<p>Mr. Taisho didn't say that she got the job but stated that she will be notified in three days if she got the job or not. So for three days she will wait and enjoy her personal time while she had it because as soon as she starts working for him, she had a feeling that he will not let her be alone for long.</p>
<p>She pushed back some of her hair behind her ear and started to walk away from the office building and wobbled on her heels, all the while grumbled how stupid she was for wearing them and vowed she would wear flats from here on out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven</p>
<p>Prompt: Swarm</p>
<p>Two days had passed and Sesshomaru had become restless. He wanted Kagome in his building- no, in his office at that moment. The swarm of old dusty emotions and feelings had made him impatient and anxious with seeing his mate.</p>
<p>He ran his claws through his silver hair and bent his head down to glare at the stack of papers that were sitting on his desk.</p>
<p>He did take notice when she had sat in his office, she did not carry the mark of his mating.</p>
<p>Could she tell that he was her mate? Did she know that mates existed?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eight</p>
<p>Prompt: Tan</p>
<p>She finally got the call that she had been waiting for. She got the job and already felt like she was going to have a meltdown in the morning of her first day.</p>
<p>"Shoes. Shoes. Shoes." Kagome went in one room, turned around a couple times in a circle then went back into her bedroom and threw clothes around trying to find her new black flat slip-ons.</p>
<p>"I finally got the job and I am going to be late on my first day." She yelled out to no one in particular as she kept throwing more clothes around.</p>
<p>Feeling defeated, she stopped and stood there quietly and looked at her watch.</p>
<p>5:40 A.M</p>
<p>She was going to be late on her first day and she would get fired on her first day. Perfect.</p>
<p>Her eyes averted to her full length mirror and gave her a once over then decided to wear her nude tan heels with what she was wearing. A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the heels and slipped them on. She shuffled out of the room, grabbed her large purse and headed out the apartment.</p>
<p>"You're late."</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, God.</em>
</p>
<p>Blue eyes lifted and met amber ones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. One Day Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine</p>
<p>Prompt: Fib</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're late."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh God.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blue eyes lifted and met amber ones.</em>
</p>
<p>His face gave nothing away; she couldn't tell if he was angry, if he was concerned, or if he didn't care that she was late… why didn't the man have any facial expressions?!</p>
<p>Kagome laughed nervously and looked away from his expectant eyes and stared nervously down at her new cherry oak desk that was just outside of his office. She didn't want to fib to the man and start off on a bad note. He seemed like the type that he didn't mess around and was all work and no play. He was kind of nice during the interview, but at the same time he's still pretty cold.</p>
<p>"I-um-"she cleared her throat and glared at an object on her desk, "I was-"</p>
<p>"It's your first day here; it would be wise not to lie to me."</p>
<p>A blush burned her cheeks and she found it a little harder to steel her nerves and look up at him. So she continued to glare at the pen on her desk and continued to clear her throat nervously. "I hate wearing heels. I couldn't find my new shoes and was searching high and low for them and somehow they just went completely missing." She rambled out; she could feel sweat already building on her brow.</p>
<p>His burning gaze burned a hole through the nervous girl and she was pretty sure if he continued to stare at her however he was staring at her, she would melt in her chair. Slowly she lifted her head and looked up into his molten, buttery gaze. Dear God, his eyes were beautiful. No, she can't think that about him. It's not right to be attracted to a boss, because feelings start playing into things and then things will get weird, and she was not all about weird.</p>
<p>A few silent moments passed and they continued to stare at each other; she was about to have a breakdown and if no one would say anything then she would. But what would she say?</p>
<p>"Hn, don't let it happen again, Miss Higurashi. Go through these papers for errors then email them to me when you are done proofreading." He laid down a stack of papers, turned on his heels and retreated to his office.</p>
<p>Kagome let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Something Out Of Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ten</p>
<p>Prompt: Sabotage</p>
<p>A week had gone by for Sesshomaru and it was hard enough not to sabotage everything just for him to tell Kagome everything and see if he could get her to go to the past, however she had done it, so they can start their life again but this time together.</p>
<p>He leaned back against his leather chair and stared out his office door at the raven haired assistant and tried to assess what exactly is missing. How is it she had not gone back yet? She looked exactly the same as she did 500 years ago. Something is missing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eleven</p>
<p>The job seemed simple and for that she was grateful. She had been expecting her boss to give her hard tasks to see what she is capable of, but it wouldn't seem that was the case.</p>
<p>Finishing the last of the large documents he had given her in the morning and making little changes, she attached all the documents into one large one into an email to Sesshomaru Taisho. With a<em>click</em>, she leaned back in her chair and stretched out with a sigh.</p>
<p>A growl broke her temporary silence, looking down at her stomach then at the clock she realized she hadn't had breakfast and missed her lunch. Another sigh slipped out of her, she stood from her chair and nervously made her way to Sesshomaru's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lunch Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Chapter Twelve</p>
<p>Prompt: Whole</p>
<p>With a meek knock, she waited a couple of seconds for a response. She heard nothing from behind the large wooden door and guessed that he hadn't heard her knock, so once again she knocked again but just a little louder.</p>
<p>The large door flew open and Sesshomaru's tall form was blocking the whole doorway and his eyes were once again burning a hole through her. She looked up at her boss's beautiful face and gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>"If you do not mind sir, I was going to take my lunch now since time had slipped past me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Care To Join?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirteen</p>
<p>An elegant silver brow raised and if she wasn't mistaken, she might have seen a tiny smirk but was quickly replaced with his normal frown, "Hn."</p>
<p>Was that a yes or no? Kagome took a tiny step back as she continued to still stare up at him, "I will be back in thirty minutes."</p>
<p>He didn't respond but stood silently in the doorway as he watched her. Did she do something wrong? Out of her nervousness and respect, she bowed slightly in his direction then turned on her heels and grabbed her purse.<br/>Where would she eat? Did they have a cafeteria? She blushed as she turned back to look at her boss, who was still standing there silently as ever and watching her.</p>
<p>"I've noticed sir that you hadn't taken a lunch either, would you care to join me? I don't know where the cafeteria is…" She rambled nervously.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fourteen</p>
<p>Prompt: Suggestive</p>
<p>Kagome had just invited her boss for lunch and she hadn't been working for him that long, she hoped that her invitation wasn't very suggestive on a more intimate level. Nervously, she played with the strap of her purse that was slung over her shoulder.<br/>Looking back at her boss, she noticed that he had turned and retreated back into his office without a word. She let out a little groan towards herself and her hopes that he would at least be kind and show her where the cafeteria was, but that would have been too much to ask for. Rejected, she turned away from the office and made her way across the floor and went to the elevators. If this industry was the same like any other business, she would have to guess that the facility would be on the first floor somewhere. With a soft sigh, she pushed the button to go down and waited for the doors to open.</p>
<p>"You couldn't wait, Miss Higurashi?"</p>
<p>Her head snapped towards the deep voice that stood next to her. Sesshomaru had somehow silently crept up on her and stood next to her without her even feeling his presence. Her wide blue eyes stared up at his perfect face and after catching herself mumbling and stuttering, she looked away.</p>
<p>Clearing her throat she turned back to stare at the elevator doors, "My apologies, Mr. Taisho. I was under the impression you didn't want lunch and went back to your office to end the conversation."</p>
<p>He was silent for a few seconds and a hushed "Hn" broke away some of the silent tension between the two.</p>
<p>"I merely needed to grab my wallet, we are going out somewhere to eat and I shall pay." The way he said it made it finalized and he wasn't going to accept an argument.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifteen</p>
<p>A blush crept across Kagome's cheeks as her boss scooted her chair closer to the table in a gentlemanly manner. She turned her head and watched through her long lashes as he made his way around to the other side of the table and took his own seat.</p>
<p>"Mr. Taisho, sir… don't you think we should have lunch somewhere else? We would be running late once we are done." She mumbled out and glanced down at her watch on her wrist.</p>
<p>Sesshomaru folded his hands together and placed his elbows on the table as he stared at her with his ocher eyes that sparkled with some amusement, "You are worried of being late while you are having lunch with your boss and owner of the company?" his voice was soft but deep enough for her to hear.</p>
<p>A small smile played on her lips and took in his appearance; he was so sharp and had the no-nonsense attitude, but there he was with a twinkle in his eye and the edge of his lips lifted in a tiny smile in his teasing. A tiny nervous laugh escaped her, "I suppose you are right, Mr. Taisho."</p>
<p>He watched her for a few seconds more; he then averted his gaze down to the menu and left her to her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Not From Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixteen</p>
<p>In her nervousness and quick loss of appetite, Kagome only ordered a salad with chicken. Sesshomaru had ordered a rare steak with a side salad and when he listened to her order, she noticed a tiny frown play on his lips that made her eyebrows raise for a second in question.</p>
<p>"Are you not hungry?" he asked as the waiter left their table.</p>
<p>Kagome shrugged a little then brushed her fingers through her raven locks nervously, "Well um, I was hungry but it seems my stomach is twisted in knots." She mumbled.</p>
<p>"Hn, why?"</p>
<p>Kagome kept her gaze down on the table and shrugged once more; she didn't want to tell her boss that she was just a little nervous around him because of the attraction she had towards him, and also for the fact that they were eating at a very nice restaurant when she figured they could go to a cheap place to eat quickly. Tingles spread around her body and she knew that feeling well; he was staring at her. She peeked up at him through her lashes and flushed. "So, you are not from America.. how is it you wound up here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Let's Eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventeen</p>
<p>The plan was to distract him and get the conversation off of her, but it didn't seem to work so well in her favor. It seemed like Sesshomaru could see right through her and knows every dirty secret there was to know about her.<br/>Sesshomaru's long fingers rubbed against his lips in his thought at her question then pulled his hand away and let out a little breath, "I am not, business brought me here as well as other things. Have you been to Japan, Miss Higurashi?"</p>
<p>She shook her head at his question and nibbled on her lower lip, "Afraid not, but I have heard great things about there. My heritage comes from Japan but my family had moved here and I grew up to know the English language only."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru's eyebrow cocked up at her words and went back to rubbing his lips with his finger, "Do you wish to know how to speak Japanese?" his question did not sound mocking, but more on the helpful side… as if he knew something that she did not.<br/>The man can be very peculiar and act as if he knows something that she did not about herself.</p>
<p>"I do. But I've been told it's very hard to learn."</p>
<p>Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and kept his eyes locked with hers, "Perhaps when I have the spare time, I could teach you a thing or two. I can make it very simple." He promised.</p>
<p>Kagome tilted her head to the side just a little in question, "You really don't have to do that. We both have a lot on our plates…"</p>
<p>Speaking of plates, the food they had ordered arrived and was set down in front of them. Her salad looked fantastic and her appetite grew over the time they talked and she wasn't put on the spot a lot.</p>
<p>"<em>Itadakimasu."*</em>Sesshomaru spoke gently and picked up his fork and knife.</p>
<p>Stunned and feeling a little hot, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he spoke his native language and sounded so… sexy. Frustrated with her feelings and thoughts, she picked up her fork and looked down at her plate as she started to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Itadakimasu."* is supposed to be a blessing over food, from my understanding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighteen</p>
<p>That evening Sesshomaru sat in his office in his home and stared at the iced scotch in his glass; all thoughts were consumed of<em>her</em>and how in the world she went back into time to meet him for who he used to be. There had to be something that she was missing now that she needed to go back in time… no one just simply go back in time. After she had stopped visiting him and he figured she was back in her own time and out of his life, he had looked everywhere for information on time traveling. Most of the cases were hoax, but there were some cases that weren't.<br/>In Kagome's case, it was no hoax and for that he was grateful. She was his and he didn't ever want her out of his life. He just had to make things right and make sure the events happen; but<em>how</em>?</p>
<p>His golden eyes glanced away from the cup and looked around the clean wooden room and brought up images of Kagome from the past. What exactly had she worn each time she visited him? They were quite sporadic; some longer than others and eventually it all just stopped.<br/>What had she worn the first time he met her?</p>
<p>Flashes of her image went through his mind as if he were seeing her in person now. She was barefooted and held black shoes with heels in her hands, her hair was matted as if she had been running for days, she wore a necklace that held an oval watch- now he knew what that strange object was- that shined in the sunlight and blinded him.<br/>She had been wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a low cut that exposed the tops of her breasts- at that time he had been opposed to that- and she wore a long flowing black skirt.</p>
<p>Yes, she had been a sight for his eyes, even though at that time when he first saw her, he thought her mad. But now thinking back, she was an angel. His angel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I used Doctor Who references in this. I love that show and I just wanted to make sure that you all know that it's not me. It's Doctor Who.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nineteen</p>
<p>Soft footsteps echoed through the silent room as Sesshomaru paced, consumed in his thoughts. Perhaps- and it was just a guess on his part- that he was the one to send her back in time. He did not want to mess up the present time if he did not get her to time travel any time soon. He had done research on different types of time traveling and different views on time. The most he got from it was that<em>time is not a line, it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff.</em><br/>Sesshomaru scoffed to himself at the ridiculous thought. If anything, time could be like the butterfly effect. If Kagome never goes back into time, something drastic could change in the present time and it could be chaos.</p>
<p>Stuck in thought, Sesshomaru stopped pacing and glared at the fireplace panel and tried to wrap his mind around what could possibly happen if she does not go in the past. Would his thoughts change and he would forget his past with Kagome because it never happened? Dear Lord, he did not want that to happen.</p>
<p>Finally, it struck him. The necklace she had worn during her visits in the past, she had never worn it in the present. That could be the time traveling device that made her meet him; but where did she get it? How would he be able to find it? Did she already have it? Perhaps he should press her into giving him some information.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty</p>
<p>A few days had passed after their lunch date and Kagome felt a little on edge about it. Although it hadn't been a 'date' but it felt like it when he had taken her to that restaurant and treated her in some other manner than a co-worker. Or perhaps he just treated his employees well?<br/>
She was going mad with her thoughts and just wanted to see her boss as just that… a boss. Rather she had become infatuated with him and had been having very dirty thoughts about him, especially at night.</p>
<p>A groan escaped her as she slumped into her chair and the all too familiar blush crept across her cheeks and burned her with the humiliation that she felt. She had never felt attraction to anyone before and was okay with being single for the rest of her life, up until now.</p>
<p>"Oh sweetie, you don't look well at all. Do you need a medic?" A soft almost feminine male voice broke through her murky thoughts.</p>
<p>Kagome's blue eyes shot up and saw a new face she hadn't seen before in the office. He had delicate features but a straight nose. His lips were soft and delicate looking and his wispy brown hair framed around his face and ended just above his shoulders. He wore a nice looking suite with a bow-tie.<em>Who wears bow-ties now-a-days?</em></p>
<p>"I-I'm fine."</p>
<p>"I'm a medic if you need one. You are new, what is your name? I'm Zero." He winked and placed a delicate hand on her wooden desk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a note that Zero is an OC of mine. I own him. Don't steal him. -- says past self.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Social</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-One</p>
<p>Blankly she stared at Zero and took in his appearance. He was certainly a very attractive man but not as attractive as Sesshomaru. Zero's eyes were grey with some green dotted near the iris. He watched her as she stared at him and couldn't speak.<br/>His lips lifted in a smirk and leaned forward just a little so they were face to face, "You should take a picture, darling." He teased.</p>
<p>The blush that had been on her cheeks burned more as he teased her about staring. She seriously needs to work on her social skills a little more. "S-sorry. I um- I'm Kagome."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Two</p>
<p>"Very nice to meet you Kagome." His smirk forgotten and was replaced with a genuine smile. Zero pulled away and stood up straight and reached his hand out for her to shake.</p>
<p>Kagome stood quickly and shook his hand gently and smiled nervously at this new person. Who was he in this office? She knew she had no reason to be nervous around him; Sesshomaru was the top of the company and anyone else was beneath him… but this new man had almost the same intimidating aura with him. Or perhaps she was just an easily intimidated person. Shame.</p>
<p>"May I ask what you do here?" her curiosity got the best of her.</p>
<p>Zero pulled his hand away and ran his long digits through his hair and smiled, "I am a manager and oversee everything on my floor level…" well didn't he just make it sound easy.</p>
<p>Kagome nodded and smiled at him and looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru's office door that was closed then looked back at Zero. "That sounds great. Were you wanting to see Mr. Taisho for something?"</p>
<p>The smile from Zero's lips never faltered and it crinkled his eyes up in a cute manner. "Oh yes, I was just going to drop by and say hi to him and that I was back… we would have met sooner but I was on a last minute trip in another location."</p>
<p>"Mr. Taisho has other facilities?"</p>
<p>Zero laughed and waved his hand around- she was starting to get the feeling that the man was homosexual or just metro- "Have you done some research on your boss?" he giggled out.</p>
<p>A nervous smile splayed on her face and shrugged slightly, "Not so much. I was told about an opening and just applied… never thought I would get hired."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Feign</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Three</p>
<p>Zero placed one of his hands against his cheek to portray feign, "Oh no dear. So you came here not knowing a thing at all? Oh that's not good at all. I will just have to fill you in! When do you take lunch?"</p>
<p>Kagome glanced at the clock then looked at Zero, "Well, I usually go around eleven-thirty or twelve."</p>
<p>Zero grinned and backed away from her desk, "Well after I talk to Sesshomaru, we can go to lunch. I'll be just a minute." He started to glide towards the large door to see her boss.</p>
<p>Kagome moved across the room following him, "Wait! I have to see if it's okay first!" she called but it was too late as Zero opened the door and said 'hello' cheerfully to the cold boss.</p>
<p>The hair on the back of her neck rose as she heard a low growl come from the office. Did he have a dog in there? Before she was able to go in the door way, the door slammed shut and heard Zero's voice become loud and laughing.</p>
<p>Kagome stared at the door for a few seconds and felt her heart race. She was in so much trouble.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Four</p>
<p>She was sweating bullets and waited for Sesshomaru's baritone voice to boom over the speaker of her phone and for her to come in the office. What if he fires her over this one little incident? She couldn't afford to be out of a job.<br/>With a sad groan she placed her head in her hands and trembled just a little as she waited for someone to come out of the office. She lifted her head quickly as the door opened and she heard Zero's voice, "Okay well I will see you later! Oh I'm taking your beautiful assistant for lunch! Bye-bye!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Screwed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Five</p>
<p>How was it that Zero could talk to Sesshomaru that way and still be working at the company? He blew her mind away and she thought she had seen everything. She quickly stood as she heard something crash in Sesshomaru's office, Zero just laughed and closed the door and quickly made his way over to her.</p>
<p>"Are you ready sweetie? Come come, you need to eat and he can't do anything to stop you." He reached out and pulled her arm so he could hook it with his and started to walk her toward the elevators.</p>
<p>Kagome stumbled and gasped as he led her away from her desk, "W-wait, maybe I should tell Mr. Taisho that I'm going."</p>
<p>Zero looked down at her with a smirk then winked, "I already told him for you sweetie. Now stop that worrying and let's get some chow. I'm starving!"</p>
<p>Kagome turned her head as Zero continued to pull her across the floor and stopped at the elevator and waited. Outside of his office and standing by Kagome's desk, stood Sesshomaru and he looked pissed. He was glaring at the both of them and it sent more chills run through her.</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm so screwed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Infectious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Six</p>
<p>Zero's giggles were infectious to Kagome; it put a wide smile on her face but her eyes were full of the dread that had been pushed to the bay temporarily.</p>
<p>"So sweetie… what all have you figured out about our lovely boss?" he asked after he took a breath and a sip of his iced coke.</p>
<p>Kagome fidgeted her fingers and her smile quickly faded into a tiny pout as her worries came back. "Well, he seems so serious."</p>
<p>"Oh, isn't he?! I told him that he would have to lighten up and smile time to time or else he would keep losing his assistants!" he said lightly with a little smile.</p>
<p>She raised a brow at his statement, "So he has lost a lot of his assistants?"</p>
<p>Zero slurped more on his straw and winked at her, "Oh yeah. A lot of them didn't make it a month without going crazy and quitting. The others were fired because he said they were too slow and not compatible with his needs."</p>
<p>"Compatible with his needs?"</p>
<p>Zero chuckled, "I know right? He makes it sound so dirty!" he winked again and made her stomach flip. He was just flirtatious wasn't he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Warnings?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Seven</p>
<p>"So, what can you tell me about him then? Is there some warnings I should know about?" she asked him softly and felt a lump in her throat. She didn't want to mess up and lose a great paying job.</p>
<p>Zero gave her a once over and leaned back in his chair and flicked his hair back away from his playful eyes and smiled coyly at her, "And exactly how long had you been working there?"</p>
<p>Oh man, she had lost track of the time she had been working there so it took her a few minutes to think.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Eight</p>
<p>"Well, I think a little over a month? I'm not too sure. Feels like a long time." She said nervously.</p>
<p>"Hm, well you are still working there and it seems like you haven't lost your mind like all the others. And when I told him about taking you on a lunch, he seemed… rather opposed to it." He smirked and twisted a long finger around his hair out of habit.</p>
<p>"Opposed to it?"</p>
<p>He chuckled a little under his breath, "Oh sweetie, I don't mean by him not wanting you out eating and not working… more like you out of his eyesight, if you know what I mean?"</p>
<p>Dizziness swept over her as he spoke. She wouldn't allow the possibility of her boss being interested in her cross her mind, oh no. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."</p>
<p>He let out a huff and leaned forward so his elbows rested against the table and shook the drinks as they struck, "Sweetie, you just aren't keeping up are you? Not too bright, are you?" he heaved out another sigh.</p>
<p>Anger washed through her at his comment; how dare he say that she wasn't bright? He just wasn't speaking in clear sentences and making little hints. She had no time for whatever game he was playing at. She shook a little with her anger and felt tears burn in her eyes and contemplated to storm out of the restaurant and catch a cab back to work.</p>
<p>"Oh no, don't be upset! I was teasing you!" he gasped out and covered his mouth.</p>
<p>Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and squeezed her legs tightly until the knuckles were white, "That wasn't funny. If you were implying that Mr. Taisho was interested in me and not in a professional manner, then I would not accept that." She huffed out.</p>
<p>Zero smiled and his eyes widened at her words, "Oh very smart you are. I wouldn't know if he is interested in you or not. But so far you are still working for him and I'm going to have to guess that he certainly favors you. Now… our boss is very strict and you should know that. He owns multiple companies and very wealthy-" he held up a finger as she was about to ask a question. "He owns the Taisho Company, several wealthy bars, a few hotels in multiple areas and in different countries, as well as a very good restaurant that only the best works and has five stars." He said proudly.</p>
<p>Shocked that her boss owned that much, Kagome sat there in shock and stored away all the new information to reflect on. Perhaps that added into why he is the way that he is.</p>
<p>"He doesn't really have to work, does he?" she whispered.</p>
<p>"Oh no, he doesn't. He's taken care of the rest of his life but he comes into the headquarters, where you work, and take care of any problems and financial issues with his properties. He as well likes to buy old businesses then sell them off." Zero explained back in his soft feminine voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Assurance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Twenty-Nine</p>
<p>The food had arrived and they ate together and talked about other things to fill in the silence. Zero insisted that he pays and that he had more than enough money to afford simple Chinese food. They climbed back into his nice car and headed back to the Taisho &amp; Co. building.</p>
<p>Once again, the dread filled her and she was afraid that her boss would be angry with her for two things; one for letting Zero waltz into his office without word and two, for just leaving for lunch and not telling him.</p>
<p>"It will be okay, sweetie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Small Show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty</p>
<p>Heart hammering, breath elevated and palms sweaty… oh yeah she was ready to face him. The elevator dinged as it arrived on her floor and she stepped out and started to nervously make her way to her desk. Her blue eyes were widened and looking around the entire floor for her boss as she noticed that his office door was open.</p>
<p>Nervously, she checked the watch on her wrist and knew she was back from lunch on time but she felt like she had done something wrong. She got closer to her desk and tried to take a peek into his office to see if he was in there but in the middle of doing so- and she blames it on her lack of stealth and balance- she tripped on her own feet and fell onto her knees and hands.</p>
<p>Embarrassed by her little show, she stood up and rubbed her hands and knees and looked around to make sure no one saw.</p>
<p>But<em>he</em>saw.</p>
<p>And he was standing a couple feet away from her and stared at her with bored eyes and no smile.</p>
<p>"H-hello Mr. Taisho! I'm back from lunch." She greeted nervously.</p>
<p>"Hn. I see."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Crabby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-One</p>
<p>That evening, Kagome listened to her Pandora as she cleaned around the apartment and made herself a small meal. Her hands and knees were scraped a little and stung like no other. She really did take a fall and embarrassed herself by falling in front of her boss.</p>
<p>
  <em>God, how am I going to live that one down?</em>
</p>
<p>He hadn't said anything to her after she returned from lunch but he did seem to act like he was in a crabby mood. She tried not to blame herself, when she knew that she hadn't done anything wrong.</p>
<p>
  <em>Men.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Bow Ties Are Cool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Two</p><p>It was Friday and Kagome couldn't have been more thankful. She had been stressed to the bone with some final work she had to finish up for Mr. Taisho and she was nearly ready to pull out her hair. She hadn't taken her lunch and nibbled on some crackers she had thankfully brought in with her that morning.<br/>She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed the figure that came up to her desk.</p><p>"Hello sweetie."</p><p>After jumping up and dropping a cracker that she had nibbled on, she looked up and saw Zero smirking at her. He wore black suite pants with a white shirt and a tan colored jacket and yet another bow tie.</p><p>"What is it with you and bow ties?" she asked curiously.</p><p>"Bow ties are cool."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Three</p><p>"Besides, I look good with bow ties." He reached up and adjusted his bow tie and smiled proudly at her.</p><p>Kagome couldn't help but laugh and leaned back in her chair and grinned up at him. "Can I help you Zero?" she sighed out.</p><p>He placed his hands on her desk and looked serious for a second then grinned, "Social call."</p><p>Kagome let out a light laugh and rubbed her temple gently, "I'm afraid I can't have a social call today. I'm a bit busy." She pointed with her head at her computer and shrugged.</p><p>Zero pouted and cupped his cheek, "Big bad boss has you working to the bone." He whined.</p><p>Kagome giggled at the pout and leaned forward as she started to type again on her computer, "Afraid so, since it is Friday and I won't come back until Monday. Last minute stuff really." She explained.</p><p>"I brought you a gift and was hoping to make it special." He whined softly.</p><p>Kagome stopped typing and looked at Zero with her eyebrows raised, "A gift?"</p><p>He nodded slightly and still held the pout, "Indeed."</p><p>That would have been the last thing she thought he would do for her. A gift from a friend at work? She felt a little special and nervous. She hoped that Zero didn't get the wrong impression of her. "A friend gift?" she asked suspiciously.</p><p>Zero snorted and reared back and adjusted his bow tie once again, "Sweetie, it's nothing more than an added fashion sense for you. I've noticed that you don't do much with your style and I'm only helping out."</p><p>Kagome rolled her eyes and held her hand out, "Thanks for your concern of my fashion sense, let's see this added style, shall we?" she grumbled out.</p><p>Zero grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Four</p><p>Gently, Zero placed the small wrapped box in Kagome's awaiting palm. She pulled it closer to her and opened her gift and looked in the box. She let out a little gasp as she looked at the gift that lie in the box and sparkled.</p><p>"It's beautiful. Where did you get this? It looks ancient but… so… charming." She whispered and took in every detail of the trinket and loved that it almost seemed liked it called out for her.</p><p>"Oh, I've had this for a while. Just never found the special someone to give it to. You like?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Five</p><p>Blue eyes stared at the trinket that sparkled and beckoned for her. Zero's words faded as she stared transfixed on the object and felt some new emotion or feeling; she couldn't pinpoint on what the feeling was but knew the closest to the feeling was: Fate.</p><p>"Sweetie, if you don't like it you don't have to take it." Zero said a little hurt.</p><p>Kagome blinked and looked up at Zero and grinned, her blue eyes sparkled. "I absolutely love it! Would you help by putting it on me?" she stood up quickly and handed the box back over to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Watch Necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Six</p><p>The weight of the necklace hung around her neck and the watch trinket dangled between her breasts. She pushed her hair back around her back and pulled the ancient looking watch up with her fingers and looked at the small and big circles that were etched into the face and back of the pocket watch. She opened it and saw that the time did not work and more than likely needed a new battery.</p><p>Ecstatic, she turned and grabbed Zero into a big hug. "Thank you so much!" she whispered.</p><p>Zero chuckled and squeezed her closer against him, "I hope you will enjoy it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Time Travelling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Seven</p><p>It was going to happen; he just knew it and felt it. The energy crackled and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up the whole day. He knew for sure when he set eyes on Kagome and nearly choked on his own saliva.</p><p>She was wearing what he had first seen her wear.</p><p>He attempted to act normal and give her lots of work to do. He heard Zero's voice and about walked out of his office to break the conversation up; Zero should know that Kagome was his. But when he saw Zero placing<em>that</em>necklace around her neck, he stopped in his track and watched.</p><p>So, this was it. She had the time traveling device on her and it would happen. But when? There at work or when she was home?</p><p><em>"I hope you enjoy it.</em>" Zero whispered in her ear as they embraced each other in a hug.</p><p>So perhaps Zero knew what he was giving Kagome. He would have to dig deeper about Zero. He didn't know much about him but he had seen him time to time and now the creature worked under him. Oh yes, he would have to find out what Zero knew.</p><p>Zero's grey eyes sparkled as they met Sesshomaru's golden eyes, he then winked at Sesshomaru and pulled away from the hug and grinned at Kagome.</p><p>"Why don't you open the watch again and push the middle button on the top?" Zero suggested in a soft voice.</p><p>He could smell Kagome's confusion and watched her hesitation but she did as Zero suggested and just like that, her form started to brighten up into orange light and her form started to waver and blink as she started to be taken back into the past.<br/>Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he watched Kagome and heard her cries as the ball of light around her brightened and strong gusts of wind whipped around her. He wanted to go over and help her but it had to be done. Her form disappeared and what was left behind was cracks of electricity where she used to be then shortly stopped.</p><p>Zero looked over at Sesshomaru and let out a little sigh, "Well… might need a replacement for a while. Want to hire me big boy?"</p><p>Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he walked back into his office and slammed the door shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Eight</p><p>Wilderness surrounded the scared girl as she stood in the heart of a forest with the watch in the palm of her hand and her arm rested against her breast. Her eyes darted around her surroundings and felt like she was about to have a melt-down.</p><p><em>This has got to be a dream.</em>She pleaded with herself.</p><p>Kagome jumped about ten feet in the air as she heard some bushes rustle close by her. She turned and stared at the bushes and backed away slowly and hoped there weren't any lions or wolves out or nearby her. She screamed and backed away more as the bushes rustled more but then felt like an idiot as a rabbit popped out and stood on its two back legs and sniffed the air then moved on to its own destination.</p><p>"Hello?" she called out hoping someone was near.</p><p>She gasped and quickly let go of the watch as it zapped her. She stared down at the trinket as it dangled between her breasts and mocked her. She had to be asleep. Perhaps because of the stress of her workday she just needed to lie her head down took a cat nap.</p><p>"That had to be it. I'm just asleep and this is some stress-oriented nightmare and I will just wake up." She laughed softly, sounding just a little maniacal.</p><p>Her laughter stopped as she heard another rustle and she quickly backed away and started to make her way through the deep forest and see if she could find someone to talk to or at least somewhere safe. The nightmare felt all too real and instincts told her to get some kind of shelter, at least until she was able to wake up.</p><p>"Please, oh God, please let me wake up soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Punk'd?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Thirty-Nine</p><p>She had been walking for hours, her feet were killing her and she was thirsty and hungry. She crouched down on the forest floor and softly wept as she tried to come up reasons why she wasn't waking up and why the dream felt all too real and the time was passing by too slowly. She couldn't come up with anything.</p><p><em>Zero made me open the watch and push some button and now I'm here. This makes no sense!</em>She rocked back and forth on her feet and had her arms wrapped around her legs. The sun was setting and she was heading west, that much she knew. She just followed where the sun was setting and hoped that she would soon find some kind of civilization.</p><p>"Am I getting punk'd!? Is this some kind of new and cruel joke from Ashton Kutcher? I will have my vengeance!" she cried out and listened as her voice echoed and some birds squawked in response and flew off.</p><p>She rested for a few minutes then stood on her bare feet and picked up her heels and started to make her way towards the west. That would be the last time she wears heels.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty</p><p>An owl hoot could be heard in the distance and some critters crawl in the dense floor of the forest. Each sound she heard she would flinch and look around her with wide eyes. She couldn't see a damned thing, the only source of light she had was the stars and the full moon.<br/>Never had she seen a beautiful night sky like this; there weren't as many stars in the sky like that before. She obviously was in a forest but was she in some countryside that didn't have as much pollution as the city did? That would make sense.</p><p>Exhausted from her travels and from being so unfit, she stopped and looked around her surroundings then sat down and leaned against a large tree and let out an exhausted sigh. Sluggishly she pulled her feet towards her and examined the bottom of her feet and saw that she was bleeding and had a few thorns embedded in the sole of her feet.</p><p>"Great." She grumbled.</p><p>Carefully and painfully she pulled out each thorn and ripped the bottom of her black skirt to wrap her tender feet. She refused to wear her heels in a forest and risk spraining her ankle; that would be the last thing she would need.</p><p>After pampering herself and listening carefully, she allowed her eyes to slide shut and get some rest for her traveling in the morning. Sleep did not come as fast as she would have liked but it came and she had a fitful rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Hiss Hiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rustle.</em>
</p><p>Kagome's eyes were too heavy to lift as she awoke for a second but when she didn't hear anything she was pulled back into the depths of sleep.</p><p>
  <em>Rustle. Hiss.</em>
</p><p>Kagome groaned and shifted.</p><p>
  <em>Hiss. Rustle.</em>
</p><p>Something wet tickled her ear that made her flinch away and groaned but continued to keep her eyes closed and succumb to sleep further.</p><p>
  <em>Hiss. Hiss.</em>
</p><p>The wet tickling continued in her ear; her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head around and saw she was face to face with a large snake. A scream erupted from her and ran off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Something To Scream About</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Two</p><p>Screams echoed through the forest and the wind carried a new smell… a fresh smell that made the Lord of the Western Lands dizzy. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head so he looked over his shoulder and glared at the dark forest that was behind him.</p><p>More screams continued to carry with the wind and rang through his sensitive ears. There was someone new on his lands… a human.</p><p>Curious and just a fraction irritated, he turned to fully face the direction in which the screams came from. He would give that human something to scream about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Doom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Three</p><p>Kagome ran through the dark forest and weaved around the trees by last second and forgot all about the pain in her feet as she continued to trudge her away through. She was deathly scared of snakes and just about had her face bitten off by one.<br/>Tears streamed down her face as she blindly weaved through the forest, a few times she ran into a few trees but she only just shook her head and continued to run just to get the hell out of the dark forest.</p><p>"This will be my doom!" she screamed at nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Four</p><p>The running had ceased once more as she struck another tree, but for a split second she thought that it wasn't another tree. It was a little softer but still just as hard; her face didn't scrape against bark but rather against cloth. She heard a 'ting' and she fell on her butt and shook her head and looked up to see what she had run into that time.</p><p>Looking down at her were a pair of golden eyes and a very familiar face and white hair.</p><p>"Mr. Taisho?" she whispered shocked.</p><p>He continued to stare down at her, but with a glare.</p><p>"What is going on, Mr. Taisho?" she asked meekly as she wobbled up on her feet and stepped closer to him, scared for her life.</p><p><em>"Onna, donna gengo wo tsukau ka?"*</em><br/>Kagome stared up at him confused as he spoke so softly and yet so dangerously, "What? I don't think it's the time to speak Japanese, Mr. Taisho. Seriously, where are we? Why are you wearing those garbs?" she looked over his being and back up at his face and noticed that his eyes narrowed more. He looked dangerous.</p><p>*"<em>Woman, what language are you using?"</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Killer Looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Five</p><p>Carefully, she backed away as he continued to give her the stink eye. <em>If looks could kill.</em> She thought glumly to herself.</p><p>"It would be great if you would just tell me what is going on. If this is some kind of joke for new employees, then I'm so done." She huffed and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>Sesshomaru took one step towards her then another, <em>"Kono Sesshoumaru ni kotae!"*</em></p><p>Kagome continued to back away more as he started to move towards her and spoke threateningly to her. God, the nightmare had turned into hell.</p><p>"S-Sesshomaru, stop it please." She begged.</p><p>
  <em>*"Answer this Sesshomaru!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Submit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Six</p><p>Her back hit against a tree as she ran out of space behind her to keep backing up. Sesshomaru towered over her and glared down at her as he waited for something. He had to be asking something but she couldn't make sense out of it.</p><p>"Sesshomaru, please!" she begged; what she begged for she wasn't sure but she couldn't handle the fact that she had been stranded in a forest and had no idea where she was and her boss showed up wearing samurai garb and speaking Japanese.</p><p>She noticed his eyes widened for just a second then lowered back into a glare but he continued to tower over her. His nostrils flared and it looked like he was sniffing her from where he was… but no… he couldn't be smelling her like some kind of animal.</p><p>Heart hammering and breathing elevated, she waited for whatever he was going to do her. She turned her head to the side and bared him the side of her face and her neck- unknowingly that she was submitting to him- and waited for him to slash her apart, because that was what he looked like he wanted to do at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Filthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Seven</p><p><em>"Sesshomaru-</em>" everything else she had said made no sense. But she said his name. He knew that often times he spoke using third person, but she had said his name before he spoke it. How was it that a human knew his name… his full name?</p><p>He followed her retreating figured and took in every detail as she stared up at him like a scared prey. Hn, good. He wanted all things to fear him and know that his presence should not be taken lightly. But a little curiosity took over at her knowing of his name.</p><p>Dangerously-because he did not want to come off soft- he loomed over the small female and watched as she turned her cheek and bared her throat to him in a submissive manner. He took in her scent; she smelt of sweat and filthy with just a ting of sweetness that made his stomach curdle. One of the many reasons why he despised humans, they were filthy and did not know how to clean themselves.</p><p>Bored and deciding that she must be a lost human, he decided to take his leave and move on with his life. He turned away from her and started to walk away back from the direction he came from. He heard her release a heavy breath and her clumsy footsteps followed behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Not So Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chapter Forty-Eight</p><p>It might have been a poor decision on her part but it was a decision made on the whim. She had two choices: let the only person she knows leave and she try to defend herself in the wilderness and possibly die or follow her boss who seemed way different and lethal and possibly die anyway. She chose the latter of the choices.</p><p>She stumbled after him and kept close behind him as he strode away and weaved around the forest like as if he knew it like the back of his hand. "So, what exactly are you wearing? What is that fluffy thing?" she asked softly, hoping that he would talk in English.</p><p>He continued to walk and surprisingly ignored her. She half expected him to turn and glare at her, but he didn't. Well perhaps he didn't think she was good enough to kill or didn't want to get his manicured hands dirty with her blood. Wait. He has one hand.<br/>Intrigued, she walked faster and came up closer and noticed that he had a missing hand. Her eyes widened and she held back a gasp that wanted to escape her. The Sesshomaru that she knew had<em>two</em>hands. Perhaps the sleeve of his shirt was long and hid his hand.</p><p>Her eyes widened further as a gleam caught her eyes and she noticed the man did not have just a hand, but rather claws. What the Fu-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Lagging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Forty-Nine</p><p>Even with the small rest that she got she was lagging further and further behind. Kagome's body felt like lead and her breathing was harsh as she tried to keep up with Sesshomaru's pace. The sun had risen and they continued on the journey, well he continued on his whatever journey and she only just followed with or without permission.</p><p>She was still convinced that she must be dreaming and somehow with her small infatuation with her boss, he had morphed into some kind of messed up character in her dream. He wasn't human. His unnatural colored eyes, the claw, and just the vibe she got from him clued her in.</p><p>His figure started to get more distant and she eventually stopped walking and breathed heavily as she watched him continue to walk. The jerk wasn't even going to wait for her. Where were they going anyways?</p><p>"Do you ever take a break? Eat? Anything?" she complained.</p><p>Sesshomaru's figure stopped and he lifted his head up to the sky and turned it slightly so one eye was on her and narrowed. God, he wasn't a happy guy. He wasn't much of a happy guy anyway but this was worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Abandonment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty</p><p>The sky was beautiful and the clouds were puffy and trailing across the sky slowly. Kagome closed her eyes and basked in the morning sun on their break. She was happy that he had stopped his travelling and stayed a large distance away from her as she sat down then ended up lying down and allowed her feet to take a break.</p><p>"I so need a pedicure after this." She mumbled tiredly.</p><p>Some rustling brought her out of her restful state and made her peek at where the noise came from. Sesshomaru had disappeared and left her on her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Impatience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-One</p><p>Two choices: Stay and wait for Sesshomaru- he might have gone to relieve himself- or leave and try to find civilization because the jerk ditched her. Kagome huffed and glared around the clearing as she sat there for who knows how long- she hadn't dare to look at the necklace watch- and every passing minute she was hating her boss.</p><p>"When this is all done and over with, I'm quitting so I don't have to ever see him again." She growled under her breath.</p><p>Impatient and giving in, she stood up on her tender feet and started back on her journey.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Two</p><p>She hadn't made it ten feet away from her spot when she saw Sesshomaru appear from the forest line carrying some dead animal with its rather large tongue hanging out of its mouth. Kagome raised her nose and backed away a step and stopped when Sesshomaru continued to approach her then dropped the dead rat looking animal in front of her.</p><p>The smell of death hadn't hit the animal yet but she knew it wouldn't take long for the decaying process to happen and to be noticeable. Her nose scrunched at the ghastly sight and looked up into golden eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Delicacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Three</p><p>"What is this?" she said in a tone that anyone would know that she was disgusted.</p><p>Sesshomaru stared at her blankly- did he ever have emotions? Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and stared right back at him and did not dare to back down. She had chosen her death and knew that at any time he could kill her, so there would be no reason for her to tremble in front of him now. Defiantly she lifted her chin to show that whatever it was that he wanted to do, she would not back down.</p><p>Sesshomaru simply shrugged slightly- she caught the slight gesture he gave- and he picked up the carcass of the overgrown and black furred opossum and walked past her then stopped and started to dig into the flesh of the dead animal.</p><p>Kagome's stomach lurched as she turned and watched as he ate the animal like some ravage beast. He opened the belly of the carcass and disemboweled it. With ease he set the insides of the animal down next to him and he continued to eat away at the flesh of the animal then started to eat the insides like it was some kind of delicacy.<br/>Kagome's hand went to her mouth as she watched; her head spun and her stomach twisted in knots in disgust. He wanted her to eat that?! She turned her back to him and sat down and stared at the sky. Sadly, she had a new perspective about her boss and it wasn't a good one. If this was real and she wasn't dreaming, then that must mean her boss is old and very different… and disgusting.</p><p><em>He ate normal lunch with me for God's sake!</em>She shook her head and closed her eyes in disappointment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Peep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Four</p><p>The day had gone by slowly and very rarely did Sesshomaru stop which meant that Kagome could not stop. Her feet were killing her and her bladder was about to burst. She danced from foot to foot as she walked far behind Sesshomaru as she held back from peeing all over herself and from the fact that her feet were possibly bleeding.</p><p>"Stop, we have to stop!" she begged and stopped as she looked around and then back to Sesshomaru who had stopped and turned his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. "I have to go! Now turn around." She motioned her hand in a circle for him to turn back around.</p><p>She frowned when he still stood there and stared at her with the same blank stare. If he did not turn around, she feared that she would scratch his face off; oh, how he annoyed her and he didn't even have to speak! "TURN AROUND YOU PERVERT." She yelled and quickly made her way far from him and hid behind a tree.</p><p>She pulled her long skirt up around her waist and crouched down and began urinating. Moans escaped her as she finally was able to let go of the pressure that had built up through the day. A<em>snap</em>to her left broke her out of her relief and her head turned and was looking up at Sesshomaru who stared down at her and had been watching her urinate.</p><p>A scream erupted from her chest and she scrambled up after she had finished and threw sticks and large rocks at him in her rage. "You are sick! How could you not give me any privacy!?" she screamed and continued to throw rocks. A few times she had hit him but the other times he dodged them and eventually turned sharply with a swish and his perfect hair flowed with his movements. "Drama queen." She muttered softly about him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Exhausted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Five</p><p>"Ugh, finally." She groaned as she lies down on the ground and closed her eyes not caring to look up at the stars that night. Sesshomaru had stopped walking and sat down on the ground, silently signaling for her to get some rest.<br/>She did not like the guy, but she was thankful that he noticed her exhaustion and pain and allowed her to get however long rest he would let her get. Unless of course he ditched her like he did the first time around.</p><p>Sleep started to encompass the alien girl that was not from that time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Despise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Six</p><p>Soft snoring and the sound of night life were the only sounds that broke the silence for Sesshomaru. He kept his eyes closed but his senses and aura flared out to keep watch and make sure there were no threats around him and the girl. Why was it that he allowed the human wench to follow him, he had no idea. He did not enjoy the human's presence and certainly not the bickering and shrewd voice of hers. But there was something strange about her attire, her language and the smell that she had carried when he first caught wind of her.</p><p>She had smelled faintly of him. How was it that she had his scent on her when he had never crossed paths with her? He does not leave his scent on anything alive… only the dead and that was as a warning to others that he was their destruction and reaper.</p><p>He opened his golden eyes that glowed in the moonlight and stared at the sleeping form of the raven-haired human. Even though he despised that a filthy human woman was following him, he wanted to figure her out and know some answers, but how?</p><p>Irritated, he glared at the girl then closed his eyes and tried to clear his thoughts of her. She should not be worth him thinking about. He needed some rest since it had been a while since his last rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Going Insane?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Seven</p><p>The rest that Kagome had gotten over night was fitful; she had tossed and turned and occasionally woke up in fear that she might have been ditched, but as she looked over, she saw Sesshomaru still leaned against the tree several feet away with his eyes closed. When the sun started to peak over the trees and shine directly on her face she decided to get up and stretch out her sore limbs.</p><p>As she stood on her feet she flinched and promised to herself that she would find some herbs-even though she wasn't very knowledgeable in that area- to heal the sores on her feet. A growl came from her stomach and she held onto it and looked around and saw that Sesshomaru was already standing and had his back to her. She wondered if he was going to start back on making his way through the forest or if he was going to allow her to look for food. She was about to ask him when he started to walk and she let out a sigh and followed.<br/><br/>After Sesshomaru eating that large opossum she had been on edge about him; what the hell was he? He had facial markings-she thought he had those tattooed on his face when she first met him in her present time- but they didn't look foreign, more like he was born with those. He only had one arm and didn't have a normal hand rather he had claws; she remembered specifically that he had two hands when she had seen him at the office, so what had happened to him that he lost an arm? The main question she had was: How in the world did he survive decades and still look the same?!</p><p>Kagome grabbed onto her head in her frustration and kneaded her fingers into her black locks and stared at Sesshomaru's back with wide and frightened eyes. She wished that he didn't speak Japanese so that way she could ask him what in the hell was going on. The necklace that she had been given somehow brought her to this time and she had no idea if it was an alternate universe or she truly had gone to the past. Her stomach growled again to break her thoughts and bring her back to her present situation; she was starving and could not tell him that she was hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Not Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Eight</p><p>It mustn't been long before they were breaking through the forest line and on a worn path; she wasn't too knowledgeable about surviving and old times, but she knew that civilization was close. Happy tears came to her eyes in relief as she started to think that they were heading towards a village and she could eat and maybe have a bath. She dodged rocks on the worn path and flinched each time the sole of her foot would step on something sharp or a piece of wood.</p><p>They had eventually come outside of a village and Sesshomaru stopped and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, eyes narrowed. She stopped and stared at him with wide eyes and she started to internally shake. Never had he given her this feeling and she hated how just a simple glare or look from him made her frightened. Him eating the opossum came back to her mind and made her cringe. Disgusting.<br/>He continued to stare at her over his shoulder until she stepped forward; he then turned his head to stare straight ahead and went back to ignoring her. She stood next to him and looked at the village and the smell of food hit her and made her mouth water, she nervously looked up at him and waited to see if he was going to walk in the village but he stood stock still.</p><p>"Am I supposed to go there alone?"</p><p>He turned his head just a fraction then stopped and looked back at the village and narrowed his eyes more. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked up at him with a little glare; she was not going to leave his side and be abandoned in a village and not know anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Why?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Fifty-Nine</p><p>Why wouldn't the wench leave when he clearly directed her towards a village, hell, he even walked her to the outside of it and yet there she stood with her arms crossed and a glare directed solely to him. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes in a glare back to the human girl and watched her carefully. A slight pout played on her trembling lips and her eyes were ablaze with a fire that burned deep inside of her.</p><p>Was she truly angry with him? Why would she want to stay with him? He did not wish for her to follow him.</p><p>Her anger directed towards him mattered little. He found her confounding, yes. But he was tired of listening to her whine and complain—only from the tone of her voice did he understand, but the words she spoke were still foreign to the Daiyoukai—and she never ceased to talk to him. Why would she risk her insignificant human life to be around him? Why did he care?</p><p>So many questions and he had conflicting emotions whether to keep her there with him or not. He turned his head away from her and stared at the village that mocked back at him. If she were to stay there, she would be with her own type of people and wouldn't be in misery from walking barefooted and bleeding. He could always smell the moment her feet started to bleed and that would be around the time he would stop and allow her to fix herself and move on. If she were to leave his side and stay with the village, she would be able to heal and have the proper wear.<br/>Certainly what she wore was foreign and strange and he did not understand. The language she spoke he did not understand and it was frustrating because he knew every language there was to know but now apparently he did not know that and it struck against his ego of knowing everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Harshness May Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty</p><p>With a slight pout and narrowed eyes, Kagome watched Sesshomaru as he gave her the silent treatment and stared at the village for a good ten minutes without moving a muscle. She huffed and stomped a foot and was about to say something when he turned and started to walk in a different direction but not the same way they came from. She crossed her arms and started to follow him but he stopped and turned his head to the side and gave her an icy glare, which she returned.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>Now that she knew! He made a noise or whatever it was that he does and she understood. He was thinking very hard and she wondered if he perhaps was thinking of leaving her or allowing her to stay with him. Well she better stay with him because he was the only person she knew and there was no way she was going to be in some town full of people who spoke Japanese and her not know a lick of it.</p><p>"I'm following, whether you like it or not." She huffed out and stared at him with a harsh gaze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Pup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-One</p><p>He stood stock still in his spot as they glared at each other for a few long moments. She wouldn't back down from his heated glare as she just returned his glare with her own. After a few silent moments, he was the first to turn away with a flick of his head and his long silver hair swished delicately in the wind. It was such a drama queen move and it filled her with such shock. How could a man, Sesshomaru of all people, be that way? Was he perhaps gay? No, he couldn't be… could he?</p><p>He took one step after another and walked slowly away from the small village but still opposite direction from where they had come from. She followed and expected him to turn again in annoyance, but he didn't. He must have thought of her as an annoying pup following him around. So be it, she will be that annoying pup because he was her only protection.</p><p>She grumbled softly about how she couldn't believe he was going to ditch her like that. What a jerk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. What Did She Just Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Two</p><p>Growling came from Kagome's stomach and she was a weeping mess. All morning she was hungry and not able to eat and it was midafternoon and she still yet had a meal that day. She couldn't even remember when she last ate! She was a sniffling, blubbering mess—in the most comical of ways—as they walked on and she stared at his back.</p><p>She had to gain his attention somehow and let him know that she was hungry. What was the word he taught her before they ate? He said something in Japanese and sounded so… sexy. Ah yes. She rolled it around in her mind a few times and eventually blubbered out, "Itadakimasu."</p><p>All his movements halted and he stood frozen in his spot. She stopped and wrapped her arms around her stomach from her hunger; she swore her stomach was eating itself at that moment. Slowly, almost like a robot, he turned his head and stared at her with narrowed eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. His Response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Three</p><p>He must have heard wrong. She did not speak Japanese and he was just hearing things. He slowly turned his head and was stiff in his movements as he looked at her with narrowed eyes, mainly from shock. She stood there with tears and snot as she held her stomach from her hunger. Hn, humans and their weakness in needing food a few times every day. Pitiful creature that she was.</p><p>"What did you just say?"* He spoke softly, a little eagerness could be hinted in his tone but he hid it well.</p><p>In return to his response, she stared at him blankly as if she did not understand what he just said. Ah, that's right. The uneducated woman did not know the basics of the Japanese language and yet another blow to his ego that he could not understand her language.</p><p>
  <em>* He spoke in Japanese. Kagome didn't understand what he said. Just felt it was better for it to be written in English since it was in his point of view and not hers.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Listen To Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Four</p><p>Confused, Kagome stared at Sesshomaru as he spoke in Japanese and it was the second time since she first came to the past that he actually spoke to her. Again, her stomach growled and she pouted and held onto her stomach tighter.</p><p>"Itadakimasu!" she screamed out, infuriated that he was still standing there and staring at her with bewilderment.</p><p>Sesshomaru moved so he was fully turned towards her and his face was back to the bored look but his eyes looked to be on fire with some kind of emotion. Was he annoyed? Good, she was starving and he was being a terrible protector by not feeding her when she was hungry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Food!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Five</p><p>Happy tears fell down her face as she stuffed her face with rice. She wasn't that great with the chopsticks but she managed. She munched away and ignored the stares that Sesshomaru gave her. She was glad that he took her to another village and actually spoke softly. He said a word over and over until she caught on and repeated it.</p><p>"Tabemono."* Sesshomaru's silky voice went through her ears in a very calming way.</p><p>He had repeated that word over and over as she stared dumbly at him and might have drooled a little from hunger and also from just listening to him speak. His voice was entrancing.</p><p>"Tabemono!" She cheered as she ate her rice that she got from the village as she wept out the word. She must have scared the person and he just handed over the food to her without money. Or it could be that they saw Sesshomaru in the distance watching her with bored eyes.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Tabemono means food. (Google translate… if you know something else just let me know.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Musings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Six</p><p>"So full." Kagome said happily as she leaned against a tree and basked in the sunshine.</p><p>Looking over she saw Sesshomaru a couple of feet away with his back to her and watching whatever he saw in the distance. She hummed happily and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.<em>Maybe he's not that bad if he took the time to get me food.</em>But there was still a part of her that thought of him dangerous and from what he wore with the armor and the swords that were connected to his hip, she knew he has seen battles.<em>Would he have killed me? What stopped him anyways?</em>She pondered as she kept her eyes closed and listened to the birds sing their songs and the wind blow through the tree's leaves.</p><p>
  <em>I don't know what's stopped him this far, but I'm so grateful.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Proven Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Seven</p><p>The day passed and it was evening and the day heat started to cool down and leave her shivering. The wind blew gently which made it so much worse for her. Teeth chattering and her body trembling she sat huddled up with her legs up to her chest and watching Sesshomaru leaned up against a tree with his eyes closed. How was it that he was okay with the temperature?<em>He's not human. He ate an animal raw. He has a claw and fangs for God's sake. And he has lived this long!</em><br/>After a while she was too cold, so she stood up and walked around and gathered some wood and started to make a neat pile and rubbed two sticks together. She hoped not to look like an idiot trying to start a fire. She heard that it would work by rubbing two sticks together to at least make enough heat to make fire. She needed something to keep her warm during the chilled night.</p><p>"How can it possibly be cold during the summer?" she griped.</p><p>After twenty minutes with fighting with the wood she finally got a spark and happily squealed. She watched as the fire continued to build and then it was a nice fire that kept her warm. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru had his golden eyes on her and had a perplexed look on his face. She smirked when she realized that she must have proven something.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Home Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Eight</p><p>Fire blazing and late in the night, Kagome was feeling home sick. She held back the tears that wanted to spill over. Absently her hand went to the watch that was closed and lying between her breasts. If she opened it and pressed the middle button, would it zap her again? Was it all a dream and she would wake up in her comfortable bed? Reality had sunk in however many days she had been roaming with her cold boss clad in armor. But it did not mean that this could be a dream or that she could go home and never have to go through this again.</p><p>Eagerly she lifted the watch and squinted her eyes to see the markings that were etched into the silver pocket watch that glimmered in the moonlight and the fire light that was close by her. It wouldn't hurt to try it again and see if she would get the same reaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Doesn't Hurt To Try</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Sixty-Nine</p><p>Blue eyes went over to the still form of Sesshomaru who was leaned against a tree with his eyes closed. He must have fallen asleep a while ago, she hoped anyways. Slowly her eyes went back to the pocket watch. She sat up carefully and gently opened the watch and tried to make out the time that was shown.</p><p>"The hands are still." She whispered.</p><p>The watch was not working which concerned her greatly. Nervously she looked up at the still form of Sesshomaru and watched his steadied breaths in his mock sleep. She looked back down at the watch and took in a deep breath and pressed down on the middle button of the pocket watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Back Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy</p><p>The bright lights were back and circled around her. The feeling of her breath leaving her body pushed out all the oxygen from her lungs. Light like a feather she felt like she was being blown away and watched everything around her materialize and disappear from her view.</p><p>With a sound thump she landed on her rear and looked around and noticed the surroundings. She was back home and in the middle of her living room. Quickly she got up and ran to her windows to see if it was day light. The sun was rising—she hoped—and if she checked the date on her phone, she might have work.</p><p>"What is going on?!" She groaned out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-One</p><p>Scurrying around the apartment, she checked every date she could find. Calendar, phone, even calling the human resources of her work. She was late to work and she would have to figure out some way to explain this to Mr. Taisho. She was going insane! It had been exactly a week she was gone.</p><p>Nervously Kagome ran her hands through her tangled hair and paced around the living room trying to piece her fragmented mind together. What in the world was going on with her?! Did she really go into the past and somehow Mr. Taisho had survived this whole time and looked like a killer? Did she have a crazy week and possibly had a dream that felt real? She felt something swaying with her movements that dangled between her breasts. Gradually her eyes went down to the innocent pocket watch that gleamed from the light.</p><p>"Then how do I explain this pocket watch? It was given to me a week ago and hurled me into the past and now I'm back because of it." She whispered to herself.</p><p>Whatever the case, she had to get to work and apologize for her absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Bad Start of The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Two</p><p>The day kept getting worse and worse for the poor girl. She got stuck in the morning traffic already running late to work. Her feet were killing her—and she tried not to think too much about that fact—and it took forever to get the stench of sweat off of her.</p><p>But she finally made it to work and sprinted her way to the elevators and waited impatiently. The thing took its sweet time to get to the first level and when she was about to blow it off and take the stairs, it opened with a soft ding and a lot of people pushed past her to get off. She grumbled irritated and got on the elevator. She pressed the top-level button and waited and felt like she was about to have an anxiety attack.<br/>How in the world was she going to explain herself for being gone for so long?</p><p>'Sorry I got sick and forgot to call in.' she thought up lamely.</p><p>Maybe she did come to work but she doesn't remember because she was too busy being crazy. So hopefully she wouldn't have to explain herself.</p><p><em>Yeah right, I wish.</em>She thought gloomily to herself.</p><p>With another soft ding, the elevator stopped and slowly the doors slid open.<em>Here it goes.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Excuses, Excuses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Three</p><p>The office was its normal self and people were working away and not paying any attention to her as she stepped off the elevator.<em>So perhaps I am crazy and have been showing up but just don't remember.</em>She looked over at a few people and expected them to look at her but they didn't lift their heads as they continued to be busy. A sigh escaped her as she quickly made her way across the room and set down her purse on her table.</p><p><em>Now for facing Mr. Taisho on being late this morning,</em>she thought sourly.</p><p>Straightening her clothes, she moved forward then knocked on the large wooden door and waited for him to call her in or open it with an icy glare that she had seen on his face more than once. Silly dreams. There was no answer to her knock, so she knocked again but a little louder.</p><p>"Mr. Taisho, I'm here. Sorry about being late." She gulped nervously.</p><p>"Come in." His voice did not sound mad nor did it sound pleasant.</p><p>Scared to death of him chewing her head off, she stood there for a few extra seconds then opened the door. As she stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind her, she was greeted with wide eyes that relaxed and drooped.</p><p>"I was about to call you myself seeing you were late. Do you have a valid excuse?" his voice was husky and it was so nice to hear him speak English.</p><p>Kagome made her way closer and stood in front of the desk, his eyes watching her carefully. The relief of hearing him speak English soon faded and was overtaken by her anxiety and fear. "I'm so sorry Mr. Taisho. I must have slept in and I promise it will never happen again." She said nervously and prayed to her God that he would forgive her.</p><p>He continued to watch her with his lazy but piercing eyes. The same eyes that she had the dream or hallucination or whatever it was. His eyes never changed. They were still just as piercing and could see right through her. He looked like a predator staring at his next victim and sadly it was her. Sweat beaded her forehead as he stayed silent and continued to watch her nervously play with her hands and chew on her bottom lip.</p><p>"Is there anything else you wish to say?" he prodded.</p><p>She shook her head and bit her tongue. She wanted to know if she was crazy or not. She wanted to know if she actually went to the past and met his old self. But that was saying too much and could cost her a job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Four</p><p>Sesshomaru continued to watch the shaken girl. How much longer was he going to stare at her like that? Was he thinking of what he should say next? Was he going to fire her because of her being late? Why hadn't he mentioned her being gone for a week? Nothing was adding up and it was driving her mad! "Very well then." His voice broke her thoughts. "You will have to stay a few hours after your regular time but I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it?"</p><p>She shook her head and smiled gently, "No sir, not a problem." She let out a sigh of relief and took a timid step back. "Is that all for now, Mr. Taisho?"</p><p>His golden eyes left her and went back down to his paperwork and he gave a nod. "That is all." He dismissed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. What To Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Five</p><p>So, Kagome had returned after a week and Sesshomaru could not believe that he had missed her that terribly during her absence while she was in the past. Of course, he would miss his own mate, but after decades of not being with her, he thought he could survive a few days—which was not the case. He stared down at his paperwork as Kagome left the office and went to her work. She was under a great deal of distress and he did not know whether he should confront her about what happened.</p><p>
  <em>The girl must think she thought it all up and it never happened. Oh, but it had my love.</em>
</p><p>Lifting his head from the work he could not concentrate on, he leaned back against the leather plush chair and stared up at the ceiling. For the first time in the last week, he felt like he could breathe. She was back with him, even though she technically never left his sight… but he wanted her there with him in the present. Zero's annoying voice came to his mind.<em>She has to go through this time warp so that way nothing changes for you or your memories. What you have gone through has been set in stone. So, what memories you hold must be created on her part. Don't ruin this.</em>The little shit actually scolded and told this Sesshomaru what to do and how to handle his business, especially his personal life.</p><p>But he at least wanted Kagome to know that she was not crazy or whatever else was going through her mind. Perhaps if he gave her some advice that might help her then she wouldn't be so stressed out. What in the world should he do? Would he mess up their lives if he were to ask her to lunch—on a date—and tell her that he already knows? Damn it all to hell. She would be in his life no matter what. Zero told him that it would be that way and she would still be going back in time no matter what…</p><p>He'll do it. He'll ask her on a date and explain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Challenges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Six</p><p>The whole morning Kagome was paranoid. Was she really gone for a week or was it all her imagination? She could remember everything that happened while she was gone and slowly was coming to the point of being okay with what happened. She may be crazy but her being hurled into the past actually happened, damn it.</p><p>A growl and pain in her stomach interrupted her encouraging thoughts and went to her wanting lunch. Would Mr. Taisho be upset if she went to lunch her usual time? She squeezed onto her stomach and glared at the computer screen as she was now faced with yet another challenge.</p><p>"Do I go in there and ask?" she whispered to herself.</p><p>"I don't know, should you?" A familiar voice asked teasingly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Mischievous Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Seven</p><p>Kagome looked up from her paperwork and automatically recognized Zero standing there with his usual suit and bow tie. His usually messy brown hair was slicked back nicely with just a few hairs out of place. A grin plastered across his face made her feel a fury that built inside of her. "I did not know that you talked to yourself." He teased.</p><p>At that moment she was tongue tied and could not come up with the first thing to say to him. There were a million thoughts going through her mind and not a one was sticking out. She had questions and outbursts and mean things to say. His eyes flicked down to her pocket watch necklace and a glimmer of mischievousness could be seen in his eyes as he looked back into her wide azure orbs. "How are you enjoying the present I gave you?" he teased.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Learn From The Pro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Eight</p><p>"What in the hell did you give me?" Finally something could be said. How could he just stand there teasing her when she had been freaking out and for a while thought that she was crazy and hallucinating?</p><p>"What do mean?" He asked teasingly.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she shot up from her chair with her hands balled up into fists by her side as she glared at Zero. How could he still be teasing her and make her second guess that perhaps she did not have a time travelling device hanging around her neck—and couldn't take off—when it was clearly not the case. He was up to something and she needed to get to the bottom of it. She at least wanted him to say that she traveled back in time and hung out with a cold hearted Japanese speaking Sesshomaru. Kagome continued to glare heatedly at Zero as he stood there with a grin and a tic in his right eyebrow. She would not let up from the glare; after hanging out with Sesshomaru and seeing his glare all the time, she had learned very well how to glare.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seventy-Nine</p><p>"Oh okay!" Zero huffed out as he glanced at the door to Sesshomaru's office then he looked back at the angry black-haired girl who continued to glare. "It's a time travelling watch. I thought you would enjoy it. Did not you like your vacation part one?"</p><p>She huffed and stomped her foot, "Vacation part ONE?" her voice rose an octave at the end.</p><p>Zero waved his hand around and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, sweetie. I don't understand what is so horrible about you leaving to the past and hanging out with a hunk."</p><p>"You don't know what is so bad?!" she screamed and noticed that the office became quiet. She did not care at that moment because she was so furious. "You don't know what is so bad about me going into the past where everyone wore different clothes and I was looked at oddly and thought to be a witch or some demon. I couldn't even understand them because they all spoke Japanese… which I don't know the language by the way!" she ranted. "Because of you my feet are swollen and probably still have thorns and whatever else in the soles and I ruined a perfectly good and VERY cute outfit." She huffed.</p><p>Zero stared at her shocked for a few moments then backed away afraid for himself and shook his head. "Sweetie, I had no idea that you had those kinds of lungs." He said flabbergasted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. No Way Is She Going With Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty</p><p>"This is no laughing matter!" She stomped again then winced.</p><p>"I think we should probably go out and eat and I will explain everything." Zero looked around for the first time feeling shy and completely out of character. He looked back at Kagome with pleading eyes and waved her towards him.</p><p>She shook her head and was about to speak when a soft baritone voice interrupted her.</p><p>"She will not go to lunch with you today." Sesshomaru spoke from behind Kagome.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. She Needs Answers Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-One</p><p>Both Kagome and Zero looked over to Sesshomaru who towered well above Kagome and looked tense in his posture. Kagome's breath left her body as she stared at him and something fluttery and weird feeling happened in her stomach.<em>What in the world is going on with me?</em>She questioned herself.</p><p>"What do you mean? Are<em>you</em>going to take her then?" Zero asked questioningly and held a teasing tone once more.</p><p>His eyes narrowed towards the annoying colleague, "Yes." He answered simply then looked over at Kagome with gentler eyes. She backed away a fraction and felt her heart summersault once more. "Kagome would you care to join lunch with me?" he asked softly. He held a much gentler tone towards her that made her ponder.</p><p>She looked over at Zero who nodded quickly then stopped as Sesshomaru shot him a glare. She looked back at Sesshomaru dumbfounded and nodded. "Sure, as long as you have answers." She mumbled and felt like a fool for letting that tumble out. Who was she kidding, he probably did not have the answers and now he was going to push some answers out of her!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Two</p><p>Kagome was shocked when Sesshomaru nodded his answer in response to her wanting answers. They both left the building and went in his flashy car to a nice restaurant. She sat in her seat and shifted awkwardly from the stare she was receiving across from her. Why was it that he unsettled her so much? Could it be that she knew how he was in the past? That he is not human but rather a demon or something? So many questions and such little time she had with him during lunch.</p><p>"What is your first question?" Sesshomaru asked cordially as he unwrapped his napkin and broke his stare from her. Finally, she felt like she could breathe.</p><p>She cleared her throat nervously and looked back over to him and watched his simple but so regally manner of assembling his napkin. "Well… did I really go back into the past and miss work for a week straight?"</p><p>He smoothed the napkin on his lap then looked back at her with his piercing golden eyes. "Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Repulsive Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Three</p><p>"But how? How is that possible? How was it that I travelled into the past and in Japan no matter!?"</p><p>Sesshomaru held up a hand and shook a finger, "One question at a time please." He sighed out as he closed his eyes.</p><p>She frowned and wanted to growl at him. How could he act that way? Wouldn't he be the same if he had to go through what she had? "Fine. How?"</p><p>He opened his eyes, the golden orbs glowed faintly as he smiled just a little then it faded. "Zero." He answered simply.</p><p>"How is it that Zero made me time travel? There is something you are hiding from me."</p><p>He repressed a sigh, "The world is full of things Kagome. Zero and I are not human…" he said gently.</p><p>Her eyes widened and further questions popped into her mind but she knew that he was not done speaking. Her assumptions were correct that he was not human! "Well after eating an opossum I kind of figured…" she mumbled and shivered from the memory of the disgusting sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Learning Sesshomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Four</p><p>"That was meant to scare you away, which did not work." He said thoughtfully and stared with her with a look in his eyes. Was he staring at her fondly? Could it be that he held some sort of feelings for her? No, that couldn't be. "We are what you would call demons… but we are youkai. In the past, where you went to, it was full of youkai and I was a Lord of the Western lands. There were different types of breeds of youkai, I myself am an Inu… or dog youkai." He further explained.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she leaned forward eagerly from the new information she was learning about him. "A dog demon?" she was having odd feelings for a dog? Now she felt disgusted and weird. "So, your other form or true form is a dog?"</p><p>He shifted slightly and continued to stare her dead in the eyes, "Yes. But I stay in human form because that is what I am most comfortable with. I hold back the demon or… dog side of me. I am a man and educated… so please do not think of me just as a dog."</p><p>A blush rose to her cheeks and she leaned back in her chair with her eyebrows raised, "Can you sense things? Read minds?"</p><p>He shook his head, "No I cannot read minds. But I can sense things. Feelings, smell, and my hearing is exceptional."</p><p>"S-so you know what I'm feeling all the time?" she stammered. Crap, he probably could sense her nervousness or even the odd arousal feelings she had for him. A glimmer of a smirk appeared on his lips then it disappeared. Now he was just teasing her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Match Maker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Five</p><p>"So, Zero is not human? What is he then?" She prodded.</p><p>"He has not exactly told me but I know he is not human. He couldn't be. I might have run into him in the past but I am not sure." He grumbled out, frustrated. "But he must be some kind of breed that deals with fortune telling and time travelling. He must be some kind of… match maker." He growled lowly and watched her with an anxious look.</p><p>Kagome's mouth opened then closed as he finished. A match maker? A match maker for what exactly? Was Zero trying to match make her with someone from the past? Why would Zero try to prod himself into her life and make her be with somebody? She was perfectly fine alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Bad News, Kagome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Six</p><p>Kagome was silent. What could she say? Their food arrived and they eagerly dug into their food and she eyed him eating his food. Just because he is a demon does not mean that he doesn't like normal food. At least he was not eating the innards of some animal. Wait, didn't he say that he did that on purpose to scare her away? "So, you tried to get rid of me?" she asked annoyed.</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up from his food, "Yes."</p><p>"Why would you do that? I was scared and knew only you and you treated me like crap." She huffed out.</p><p>"Kagome, I was a different being in the past. Like I said before, in the past the world was full of youkai, it still is, but we could walk amongst the humans and ruled over them as gods. I myself was not fond of humans so having a scared girl who spoke a different language following me around irritated me. Of course I tried to get rid of you." He explained in a monotone.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes and grumbled a little under her breath, "Was it just that one time that you had to deal with me?"</p><p>"No."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Finally Understanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Seven</p><p>Her head snapped up and she cleared her throat from choking on her food, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"No, it will not be the first time we meet." He explained further and took a bite of his food.</p><p>"So, you're saying that I will be going back there…<em>again</em>?" No way did she want to go back into the past and have to deal with a rude Sesshomaru.</p><p>"You will return sometime soon. I know that in the past you were gone only a few days’ time then you returned." He explained. He looked thoughtful and stared at her with a tilted head.</p><p>"And you said it is because Zero is a match maker that I'm going back into the past. Am I missing something? Is he trying to hook me up with someone from that time?"</p><p>He shifted uncomfortably then looked down at his food for a few silent moments. His silence made her uncomfortable and jump to conclusions. So, Zero was trying to be a match maker between herself and Sesshomaru. "It's for us isn't it?" she asked softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Shocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Eight</p><p>Sesshomaru looked up from his plate of food and into Kagome's ocean blue eyes that were full of questions, "Yes, it is." He answered simply.</p><p>She let out a little sigh and leaned back against her chair and stared at Sesshomaru shocked. Why is it she is the last to know? Why couldn't Zero be like everyone else and just try to do it in the present? What even made Zero think that they would be a fitting couple? He was a successful youkai and in no way would be interested in her. She was working for him for god's sake. Wouldn't that be considered fraternization? "Why?"</p><p>"Do you really want to know the real answer Kagome or would you rather me lie?" he asked softly.</p><p>She took in a deep breath through her nose. Could she handle the truth? She shook her head. No, she can't handle any more at that time. "Just lie." She whispered.</p><p>"I have no idea why, Kagome." He said softly, sounding a little hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. He's A Dog For Crying Out Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Eighty-Nine</p><p>The rest of the lunch was quiet and finally they left and returned to work. By the time she could leave, she went to Sesshomaru's office and told him that she was leaving for the day and will hopefully see him the next day. She went home and peeled off her work clothes by the time she stepped through her door and got in her pajamas. She was exhausted and her mind and body was numb.</p><p>Even though he lied to her, she knew the real reason. Apparently, she and Sesshomaru were meant to be together and she had no idea how she felt about that. He was a dog for crying out loud! That is bestiality and wrong in so many ways! Plus, why would she want to be with him when he hates humans and clearly in the past he was trying to rid her from him. He was and still is a jerk and even though he was a good-looking man, she could not get over the fact that he is dangerous… and a dog. Damn it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Talking To Yourself Can't Be Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety</p><p>It was finally a Friday and Kagome couldn't have been in a better mood. Because of it being a Friday, she did not care that her boss was some kind of dog demon or the fact that she had seen him in the past. She was just excited for her weekend and possibly hanging out with some friends. She brought her own lunch from a sub restaurant so she could eat and do her work.</p><p>"Please don't give me any more work." She mumbled with a mouth full of food as she typed away at her computer. She looked around to make sure no one heard her talking. Thanks to Zero, now she was paranoid he was around and just listening in on her. "I don't talk to myself often." She grumbled but then choked on her sandwich and coughed as she realized she just talked aloud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. One Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-One</p><p>Kagome knocked softly on the large wooden door then opened it to reveal Sesshomaru wearing glasses that were sitting on the bridge of his nose and him staring at the computer as he typed. It was almost a comical sight. She cleared her throat to grab his attention. He glanced over at her with his delicate brows rising up his forehead.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"I'm leaving for the day. Is there anything else you need?" Please say no. Please say no.</p><p>A large hand rose from the keyboard and he took off his glasses and gently set them down on the table. He stood up from his chair and let out a heavy breath as he thought for a few long seconds. "There is one thing." He finally said.</p><p>Her shoulders sagged visibly. 'Great, I won't get to have a fun Friday after all.' She thought gloomily to herself. His eyebrows rose more at her body language and she remembered—fairly slowly—that he could sense things. Well crap.</p><p>"I simply wanted to ask if you would care to join me for dinner sometime this weekend. Perhaps talk more and prepare you for when you return back to the past." He said simply.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Suck It Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Two</p><p>Kagome brushed her hair slowly and watched the hair bounce back in a soft wave as soon as the brush bristles were out of her hair. She had agreed to meet up with him at his house and he would have food prepared. He wished to give her a few tips for when she goes back and sadly, she had the feeling that it would be soon. He did say that it was only a few days she was gone and then she was back in his life. <br/><br/>With a deep breath she looked at herself in the mirror and felt like she looked good enough. She had some of her hair pinned back while the rest waved down her back and over her shoulders. A loose-fitting black dress lightly clung to her form and accentuated her womanly curves. It must have been a date he wanted and she didn't want to dress too casual with her boss. Why in the world was she trying to look nice for him outside of work? This wasn't right. She shouldn't even be going on a date with him for god's sake.</p><p>With a slight shake of her head she went over to her bed and put on her red heels and grabbed her purse and keys. She will just have to suck it up. He will give her good advice—hopefully—for when she goes back and have to deal with his bad self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. He Wants To Be Her Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Three</p><p>Sesshomaru opened the door to his home and his eyes widened slightly at the beautiful vision before him. Kagome stood there slightly hunched and with a slight pout on her puckered pink lips and her eyes downcast. Simply beautiful. "You came." He spoke softly as his eyes went down her tiny form and took in her lush curves. Her breasts slightly revealed from her dress and her hips were a little wide but beautiful on her. He took in a deep breath to calm himself but regretted it from taking in her musky scent. Oh, she is divine.</p><p>"Yeah, I really need some pointers before I have to go back." She mumbled.</p><p>A delicate silver brow rose at how she spoke. Did she not want to spend time with him outside of work? Was she not attracted to him? Was his nose not that great? He could have sworn he had smelled desire roll off of her before when she looked at him. But now she only smelled of nervousness mixed with her sweet perfume. "Of course. Come in." he said softly as he stepped away from the door.</p><p>Slowly, she stepped through the threshold and her head lifted just a fraction as she looked around his grand home. It was open spaced and had wooden floors and cream-colored walls. He did not like bold and outstanding colors. He would rather keep everything elegant and old timey feeling. She continued to look around as he led her down the short hallway to the dining room. "Please, have a seat. I have dinner ready." He said cordially as he walked along with her into the room. She looked up at him confused as he seated her and scooted her chair in and sat down across from her.</p><p>"You have a beautiful home." She said nervously.</p><p>His lips lifted just a little but then disappeared into his usual mask. "I work hard for what I have." He put it simply and waved to her plate of food. He decided to keep it safe with cheese filled ravioli with garlic toast and a side of Caesar salad. "Eat." He tried to make it sound as a kind gesture but he was so used to ordering. She looked too skinny and he wanted to do nothing but be the alpha for her and bring food to her feet. He longs for the day where they could finally settle down, but sadly she was unsettled around him. Scared like a doe.</p><p>She nodded and picked up her fork that shook just a little in her hand as she started to dig into her salad. "This is good." She mumbled and continued to eat. He sat there and watched her for a little while, lost in his thoughts. He tilted his head as he thought of her scared because of him not being human. Did that scare her? Back then he would find that she would be right for being scared of him, but she was his soul mate and she had no reason to fear her alpha.</p><p>"Kagome, do you know what will keep you safe?" he said softly, meaning for the past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Anxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Four</p><p>Silence ebbed between the pair that stared at each other. Kagome's azure orbs were wide with her pupils dilated. Sesshomaru's golden ones were slanted in his fake boredom but behind them she could see a spark of fire that burned deep within him. A soft clank broke the silence. Kagome looked down and noticed she dropped her fork on her plate from her hands shaking. Oh, yes she was nervous and very intrigued. Slowly she looked back up at him through her lashes curiously.</p><p>"Do pray tell…" Kagome whispered but knew he heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Five</p><p>"The one thing that will keep you safe from myself in the past is carrying my scent on you." He answered softly. His eyes were wary and watching her carefully.</p><p>Kagome bit down on her lower lip, "Carrying your scent? So, if I hug you or something before I go, then your past self won't try to kill me when you really want to?" A shiver racked through her body as she remembered the way he treated her and just how cold he is. She was not sure if she would get over how coldly he treated her and just how savage he was as well.</p><p>Sesshomaru lifted his head a fraction and looked at her down his straight nose, "You forget what I have told you. The past was a different time than it is now. I remember clearly you carrying a faint scent of myself on you when I came upon you. If it were stronger then it would keep you safe. But I promise things will get easier." He said sincerely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Making Conversation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Six</p><p>"Okay, so my question again is to hug you before I leave?"</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and eyed her carefully then looked away to the side as if lost in thought. "Hn. Something like that."</p><p>Kagome watched him as he stared at nothing but the wall but his eyes were glazed over.<em>He has great memory for remembering something that happened a long time ago for him.</em>"Is it weird to see me again now in the present?" she asked him softly, trying to make conversation.</p><p>In a blink he was back to reality and his eyes settled back on her. He cocked an eyebrow then settled it and a brief flash of sadness crossed his face. But just in a blink of an eye it was gone and his façade was back. "No. It is not weird seeing you again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Language Barrier?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Seven</p><p>Kagome leaned on her hands as her elbows rested on the table. She was interested in what he thought about seeing her again. "So, you knew me during the interview? If we hadn't met in the past would you have still hired me?"</p><p>Sesshomaru leaned back against his chair stiffly but kept his gaze locked with hers. "Hn. Perhaps."</p><p>Put off, she leaned back as well. That was not the answer she expected and it jabbed at her a little bit. "Just curious, but do we have the language barrier the whole time?" She at least wanted to understand what he would say to her while she was in the past.</p><p>"No. Not for much longer. I learn very fast and during your absence I seek out what language you speak and learn." He explained and waved a hand to dismiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. The Age Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Eight</p><p>Kagome picked her fork back up and started to eat her salad again, this time feeling a little more at ease now that they have started a conversation. Sesshomaru followed suite and silently waited for her questions to continue. She chewed carefully as she mulled over questions through her head.</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>His golden eyes looked up at her with a mischievous glint, "You never ask how old someone is."</p><p>A flush tinted her cheeks and she smiled at his playful comment. "No, it's you never ask a lady how old she is. You are not a lady." She pointed out teasingly.</p><p>The sides of his lips pulled up in a little smile and a rumble of soft laughter could be heard coming from him. It made her heart beat faster and a wider grin spread across her face. "I'm old enough." He answered with humor glinting in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Last Supper?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Ninety-Nine</p><p>A giggle erupted from Kagome from Sesshomaru's answer. She shook her head gently and waited for the giggles to stop. Afterwards she tried the cheese filled ravioli. They were delicious. After deciding to let him off about the age, she thought of more questions and watched him as he ate his food and occasionally looked up at her curiously. "When will I be returning, do you know?" she knew she asked the question before, but she wanted a more general timeframe.</p><p>Sesshomaru chewed carefully then swallowed his food. "Any time now."</p><p>Kagome looked down at her food sadly. So, she will be leaving this time where there is amazing food and she could have her fill and be swept into the past where there is little food she cared for and hang out with a much more serious and colder Sesshomaru. She huffed and stuffed her mouth with food quickly. Might as well enjoy the food now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. A Solution And Maybe A Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One Hundred</p><p>"Slow down, Kagome. You will not be leaving at this moment, which will bring up a point." Sesshomaru's voice stopped her from stuffing more food in her mouth.</p><p>She chewed and looked up at him with wide innocent eyes, "whafs tat?" she said with a mouthful of food. She did not care how un-lady like it was but he had seen her at her worst in the past for god's sake.</p><p>"I'm positive you will be leaving this weekend. So, a hug would be futile if I were to do it now. A shower or changing of clothes will dull and even rid of the scent." He started on his explanation and stood from his spot and slowly made his way to her with his hand on the table. "We would have to do something more."</p><p>She blinked up at him and swallowed her food and nervously stared up at him. What in the world did he mean by something more? She thought it over and something struck in her mind. A blush rose to her cheeks and ears and she blinked rapidly. "W-what?!" she screeched embarrassed.</p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head and grabbed her hand and stood her up allowing his hand to linger over hers. "No, not that silly girl." He whispered. "Are you queasy with blood?" he asked gently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Blood Bond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nervously Kagome pulled her hand away from Sesshomaru. "What do you mean? You're not going to stab me or something?"</p><p>Sesshomaru continued to stare at her with his same façade across his features, but a little impatience flashed in the depths of his orbs. She shook her head and backed away from him. "Oh no, mister, you are not going to get all crazy with me and have some kind of blood bond with me or something. What are you trying to do? You cut my hand and you cut yours and we hold hands? That's some kind of witchy stuff."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Yokai Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kagome, if you would just relax and allow me to explain before you jump to conclusions then you wouldn't be unsettled." Sesshomaru commanded in his soft baritone voice that wrapped around her sweetly and calmed her down just a little.</p><p>"What do you plan on doing then?" She asked with her hand placed against her chest protectively.</p><p>"With many Yokai alike, we exchange blood orally so that the other's blood courses through their veins, thus the scent will be carried around for a long time. I will have you drink some of my blood so that it runs through you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. No Way Jose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-what? That is even worse. That is vampire stuff now, not witchy stuff!" Kagome screeched out as she backed away from the table… away from Sesshomaru. She should have just stayed home and told him she couldn't have dinner with him like what she originally wanted to do. He was crazy back then just like he is now! "I'm not drinking anyone's blood." She turned around quickly and made her way to the front door. A hand on her arm stopped her in her tracks.</p><p>"Kagome, I would make it fairly painless. You won't know what even happened." Sesshomaru whispered from behind her and gently tugged her towards him.</p><p>Kagome shook her head as she looked at him over her shoulder, "No way! Think of another way to get your scent on me because that isn't happening."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That is the only other way I know of." Sesshomaru continued and released her arm.</p><p>She stood between in the middle between him and the door. If she left now, she could enjoy whatever last amount of time she had left in this time before she is thrust back into the past and have to deal with the savage Sesshomaru who probably had better ideas than this one. Although she could tell that he was trying and it hurt her to see the almost sad look in his eyes and the frustration of her rejecting him marring his facial features.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. A Decision For Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A sigh escaped her as she did not realize that she had changed her mind and made a decision before she started to speak. She just did not like that look on his face and for some reason did not want to be the reason. He was a handsome man… demon… and being the one to have him look so sad made her sad. How frustrating! "Okay, you said it will be fairly painless right?" she huffed out. "What all do we need to do?"</p><p>Sesshomaru slowly stepped over to her with careful eyes. Probably making sure she wouldn't flee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. A Moment In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to breathe with just how close and personal he was to her. Her black eyelashes fluttered as she bent her head back and looked up at his face that looked to be sculpted by a God. She always thought of him as gorgeous but now that he was much closer and, in her space, she could not help but to be aroused by him. A warm hand came up and was placed on her cheek. His thumb swept over her cheek bone as he slowly leaned down. Her breath hitched and she watched as his eyes met hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Vampire Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was really close to her face where his breath was fanning across her face in hot puffs of air. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and became black crescents on her pale cheeks. She kept her face up to meet his. Her heart pounded in her chest where she could swear, he could hear it or even feel it from her cheek where his thumb was still grazing gently. It was crazy just how nervous and just how much she wanted him to kiss her. A gasp escaped her as she felt his lips press against her neck. It was not what she expected but all the same it felt amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a simple kiss that sent heat boiling through her blood stream. Her breath hitched and her arms rose up and wrapped around his neck. With his other hand he wrapped it around her slim waist and rested on her bare back from the dress she wore.</p><p>"<em>Tu es belle mon amour</em>."* He whispered against her neck and trailed his lips up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe that sent chills through her body.</p><p>Sadly, on both of their parts, he pulled away. Kagome kept her eyes closed and waited for him to return and kiss her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Tu es belle mon amour."* is French for "You are beautiful my love"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. He's A Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a few short seconds when he returned and nuzzled under her ear and rubbed down her other cheek with his hand down to the middle of her of the top of her chest where his hands spanned and pressed over her heart. Another breath hitched in her throat from just how seductive and arousing his movements were. It sent heat through her whole body and made places tingle. She shouldn't be doing this but it was a simple lustful sin she would take.</p><p>"Do not be afraid." He whispered as he lifted his hand and pressed his wrist against her mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Sweet Like Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The taste of copper slid into her mouth and down her throat. Any other time she might have thought of the act disgusting but instead arousal coursed through her veins and filled her. A tiny moan slipped out of her as his mouth met her neck again and left soft open mouth kisses.</p><p>"You are doing great." He whispered huskily against her flushed skin.</p><p>She never would have thought of blood tasting so good. Was it the Yokai blood that tasted sweet and delicious? Was it just him? He pulled his wrist away from her lips as his mouth disappeared from her neck at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. As Promised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her eyes felt heavy, so she did not try to lift them. Sesshomaru's hand returned to her cheek and gently swept across and tangled in her mass of hair. She waited for him to make a move, any move. When nothing happened, she cracked open her eyes and looked up at him with a flush fanning across her cheeks. "Is that it?" she whispered with a few cracks that broke her voice.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and pulled away slowly, taking away the warmth of his touch with him. "I told you it would be painless." He whispered huskily. He must be feeling the same way she was. He just had to be!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Weak Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She nodded slowly and took a step back and let out a shaky breath. "Right. I should go." She whispered and quickly the arousal was replaced with chagrin. She could not believe that she would have easily given into him and allowed him to do whatever he wished. She wanted him to kiss her for god's sake! That would have been against the rules and they both could get in trouble, right?</p><p>He nodded and took a step towards her then reached behind her to open the door for her. "Will you be okay?" he asked with worry laced in his voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. One Could Only Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, Kagome made it home and was still weak kneed and dizzy from the encounter. She kicked off her heels and sat down on her nice couch and leaned her head back with a dreamy sigh. She had been embarrassed with Sesshomaru that she was practically begging him to kiss her. Yes, she was curious to know what it was like to be kissed by him, but with him there and watching her… she couldn't help but feel the way she had afterwards.</p><p>But for now, she will happily think of the way his lips felt pressed gently against her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. A Calling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday and a very relaxing day for Kagome. She was dressed in a tank top with a light jacket on with shorts and sneakers. She decided for the day to clean her apartment until she felt like it was condemned clean.<br/>Sweat trickled down her forehead as she scrubbed away at her bathtub. A soft <em>tink tink</em> would break the silence. Curiously, she looked down and remembered that she was still wearing the pocket watch necklace. With a little sigh she put down the scrub, wiped her hands on her legs and grabbed the worn looking pocket watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Blast To The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Curiously she stared at the golden pocket watch that gleamed back at her ominously. A spark of light flashed from within it. She gasped as she watched the pocket watch open by its own accord. A blinding light came from within it that wrapped around her in swirls.</p><p>"What the—"</p><p>The feeling of air being pushed out of her overtook her. She looked up from the small object in her hands and watched as her surroundings melted away around her and quickly new surroundings came into view. Bright green trees and a blue-sky overhead. She was back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Where's The Plus One?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Air swooshed back into her lungs. Quickly, she let go of the pocket watch as it zapped her once again and closed by itself. "You have an attitude of your own, don't you?" She grumbled out to the necklace. Slowly, she stood up and looked around the wide surrounding and could not remember if she had been there or not.</p><p>"Well at least now I know why I'm coming here." She whispered to herself.</p><p>Zero was trying to bring her and Sesshomaru together for whatever reason. So where was Sesshomaru? She lifted her hand to shield the bright sun from her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A groan escaped Kagome as she walked through the blistering heat and was getting eaten alive by mosquitos and whatever other creatures that wanted to suck her blood. She swatted at her leg and let out another groan. Sunglasses and sunscreen should have been her top priority with keeping on her. "At least I'm wearing shoes rather than slippers or heels." She mumbled to herself. She seriously was thankful that she had decided to wear her sneakers that day.</p><p>A rustle broke her out of her thoughts. She stopped in her tracks and looked over to her right where the noise came from. Slowly, a figure stepped through the line of trees and shrubs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Somewhat Of A Greeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the feudal Sesshomaru and saw him in a completely different lighting than the first time. She seemed to do that often. A few feet separated the two from each other as they stared at one another.<br/><br/>Slowly, he lifted his head so his nose was slightly more in the air. The wind carried around her and swept to him and blew his long silver hair gently. His eyes closed for a second then opened with a flash and narrowed at her. He can smell the scent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Curious Scent For A Curious Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The odd woman was back but this time carried a much stronger scent of himself on her… in her. Sesshomaru eyed her curiously and took a step toward her. His sharp eyes caught her slight movement back and her legs shaking in fear of him. Good, nothing changed about that.</p><p>"Woman, why do you carry my scent?" his voice rung sharp like a bell in his questioning.</p><p>She merely stared at him confused and he remembered that there was the language barrier. After she had left, he had searched for a translator or someone who spoke the same language. Alas, he had found someone but had not caught on perfectly to hold a conversation with the peculiar woman, but he will at least know some of what she says.</p><p>"Your scent." He spoke in English, his voice laced with curiosity but behind it was rage that she would dare to carry his scent with her own. "Why?" he continued.</p><p>She blinked up at him shocked and brought up a hand to her mouth to cover her mouth that opened. His eyes narrowed more from his impatience and receiving no answers. "Do not make this Sesshomaru ask again." He whispered heatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. He Can Speak!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shocked that he spoke English, Kagome stood there dumbfounded with a hand covering her mouth. She lifted her other hand and pointed at him with a shaky finger, "You spoke English!" She whispered meekly.</p><p>Sesshomaru stood there still staring with his bored look but in the depths of his golden eyes she could see a fire building. Not a lustful fire or a happy fire or anything… it looked to be anger. She shook her head to clear away the shock.</p><p>"It's hard to explain. Would you believe me? I'm just excited you know English right now." She said quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Third Person Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This Sesshomaru is waiting."</p><p>Kagome watched him as his one good arm moved and rested his hand on his sword hilt. Did he really plan on using the sword on her?! He promised that carrying his scent would protect her! "You gave me your blood." She said quickly.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows for a split second then relaxed them, "That is a lie wench. This Sesshomaru would never give a human or anyone for that matter his blood."</p><p>"A. No, it's not a lie. B. Why are you talking in third person?" It was her turn to raise her eyebrows.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stayed silent and she was not sure if he was confused with what she said or if he did not understand what she meant. Either way she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest and watched him as he released his hand from the sword hilt and allowed his arm to relax back by his side.</p><p>"You are an insufferable jaded girl." He whispered then with a dramatic swish he turned and walked away.</p><p>Kagome stood there confused for a moment then followed him. Where in the hell did that come from and why did he not kill her?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. What Is It About Her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What had she said to him? Damn it all for not knowing the whole language of English. He mulled over the words in his mind and decided to file them to the back of his mind and bring it up to the little imp that taught him as much English as he could within the time frame he had while the girl was missing. He had decided to allow her to live only to further his curiosity and to learn her better.</p><p>Why could he not bring himself to kill her like he would anyone else who spoke against him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. Traveling With A Real Destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few nights that she had been gone and it was just out of thin air. He remembered clearly the night that they had been resting. He had closed his eyes for a few minutes when he heard a strange noise. When he opened his eyes he saw the light that surrounded around him and then she was gone. It intrigued the Lord of the Western lands greatly and there were many things he wanted to know about her.</p><p>And that saved her life.</p><p>Because of his questions that are unanswered, he traveled to the West… with the girl following behind him. Good. She will be taken to his home and he would declare someone to question her until she spills out the information he needs. That would be a great time for him to learn the language she spoke as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Out Of Shape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clearly, she was out of shape if she couldn't keep up with his fast pace. Occasionally she had to run a little bit to catch up then ever so slowly she would fall behind. It was tiring her out quickly. She panted heavily as she walked and watch his figure become smaller and smaller in the distance. "Are you just going to leave me behind?" She growled out and started to run to catch up once again. <em>I take back everything that I thought of him, he is the insufferable one. I'd rather deal with the future him than this one.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Time To Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After hours of travelling and feeling like they were going nowhere, he had stopped and turned to face her. She stopped dead in her tracks and watched him as he slowly walked back to her and stopped a few feet away. Naturally he lifted his nose and sniffed the air once again to bring in her scent. Perhaps he was right… the scent was keeping her safe. He eyed her then turned.</p><p>"Hunt your food." He said softly then walked away.</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, "What?"</p><p>He continued to walk away and vanish from sight.</p><p>"Did you just ditch me?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. What To Do Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He totally just ditched me. Now what am I going to do? Zero, are you even watching me right now?" She growled out through her teeth and stomped her foot in a temper tantrum. She waited a few moments for a response, any response but received nothing. Of course. She was going insane thinking that the matchmaker would be watching through some crystal ball laughing his ass off at her.</p><p>"I can't believe this." She huffed out and turned in a slow circle. A hiss broke her out of her thoughts that made her squeak out of fear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. Too Much To Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome quickly made her way away from the spot where she heard a snake and looked around the forest. Why were they always in a forest? Where were they even going? She sighed out and looked down at the necklace that dangled around her neck that bounced with her footsteps. Why was she the one chosen to be sent back to the past to meet Sesshomaru? She was fine being lonely and working to fill in the void.<br/><br/>"I just want to go home!" She yelled out and stomped her feet once more as she walked to nowhere.<br/><br/>She felt stupid but at the same time she was severely frustrated about the whole situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Trying To Figure Her Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru watched from afar in the treetops. The woman acted like a child in his absence which irritated him. <em>That</em> was following him? How irksome she was! Why is it that she carried his scent in the most intimate kind of way? He would remember giving someone his blood, which is only in a manner of mating or for a life mate.<br/><br/>Curiously he lifted his nose once more in the air and took in a deep breath of her scent. It smelt of musk that swirled with the spicy scent of his own. No, she could not be a life mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. One Pissed Off Snake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A snap of a twig stopped Kagome's temper tantrum. With interest she looked up and made a face of panic as she was face to face with a snake that was on a tree in front of her. "H-How is it so big?" she muttered petrified. <br/>The snake's head was the size of her two fists put together! And why did it look so pissed?<br/><br/>A yelp escaped her as she backed away and tried to weave around some trees to get away from it but the huge snake moved so quickly and was once more in front of her. "I don't want to die!" She shouted in a panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a flash of red and white the snake disappeared from Kagome's view. She blinked shocked as a new form out of nowhere was now standing with his back facing her.</p><p>"Sesshomaru?" She whispered astonished. "I thought you ditched me."</p><p>His hand came up and his claws at the end started to glow green. As if preparing himself he simply cracked his knuckles by bringing his fingers down then releasing them. He then became a blur and a sound of cutting could be heard along with a loud<em>hiss</em>and gurgling. He leaned up from his crouch and turned around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Blowing Things Out Of Proportion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small smile formed on Kagome's lips as he turned around—dramatically slow of course, because he's the drama queen—and stared at her with a perplexed look.</p><p>"This is what you were afraid of?" he held up a limp and very dead small snake by the neck. It was ten times smaller than what was just a few seconds ago!</p><p>"What?! It shrunk! It was much larger than that." She pointed a finger at it and shook her head bewildered.</p><p>He stared at her with a look of 'yeah right' then dropped the dead snake and walked past her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Silky Material</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh!" Kagome turned and stomped as she followed very closely behind Sesshomaru. "You aren't even going to explain yourself on why you ditched me? I could have died you know."</p><p>He continued to walk and ignore her.</p><p>She growled as she reached forward and grabbed onto his kimono. Wow it was soft like silk. He stopped thus making her—because she was paying too much attention to how nice the material was—bump into him harshly. He turned slowly with his eyes narrowed at her hand on his sleeve then at her face. She quickly removed her hand with a meep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Know Your Place, Kagome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You forget your place with this Sesshomaru. I am not nor will I ever be your suitor or protector. Know your place and keep your shrewdness for someone else." Sesshomaru spoke softly and elegantly with each word in a whisper.</p><p>Kagome stared astonished at Sesshomaru as he pretty much told her to quit her bitching. For someone who did not know English that well, he certainly knew enough. She sighed as he turned back around and continued his walking. She followed and kept silent. She'll give him some space, maybe he was just irritable about something and she took the brunt of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Boar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh." Now Kagome felt stupid for assuming that he had ditched her when he really hadn't. They came upon a clearing that was close and he already had a kill that was laying there ready to be put over a fire.</p><p>Sesshomaru walked over to a tree and sat down on the ground with one leg up and the other stretched out. "Do what you wish." He commanded.</p><p>Kagome blinked and looked at the dead boar. Well, she would have to build a fire pit and start the fire…again. It was certainly going to be a fight to start one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Smoking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of roasted boar made Kagome's mouth water. She watched the fire that licked gently at the boar that hung above it just enough to be smoked and cooked. It had been an hour and she knew it wouldn't be much longer until the boar would be ready. Sesshomaru stayed put in his spot and stared at the sky disinterested.<br/><br/>Shouldn't he have been drooling over the boar as well? He was a dog demon was he not? Why wouldn't he act like what he was? Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest. She was starving and couldn't wait much longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. No Human Substance Needed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome cleaned off the meat from the bone she was eating. She looked over at Sesshomaru who continued to stare away from her and watch the sky. A little annoyed, she got up with a piece of meat and sat down next to him. She held the meat out in front of him with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"You gonna have some?" she asked gently.</p><p>Sesshomaru blinked then looked down at her and the meat that was in his face. "I do not need your human food." He said gently then looked away disinterested.</p><p>How curious. Kagome brought the meat back in front of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. So Serene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So full." Kagome mumbled happily as she leaned against the same tree with Sesshomaru.</p><p>The sun was setting and the scenery looked so beautiful. With heavy lidded eyes she stared out at the horizon that were shades of pinks, blues and purples. "It's not every day I get to see something like this." She whispered to him.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>A smile spread across her lips from his lack of response. In any language, he would use that. In the future he did that to let her know he was listening or he was thinking hard. But this Sesshomaru probably just wanted her to stop talking. Interested in what his response on her talking was, she turned her head. He was staring away from her so she could only see his profile. But he was beautiful from the lighting. His golden eyes were lit up from the setting sun that made his eyes sparkle just like gold. For a different species, he was sort of cute. Especially when he didn't look at her with the look of hatred.<br/><br/>Feeling her stare, he turned his head and looked at her with narrowed eyes. She squeaked as she looked away and closed her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. So Sad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleepily, Kagome lifted her head as she realized that she dozed off. She grumbled sleepily to herself as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Sesshomaru?" She asked frightened. She could not have been left behind, especially at night.<br/><br/>She got up from her spot on the ground and looked around then stopped in her tracks when she saw him standing quite a distance away staring up at the half moon. He looked so sad and it broke her heart. Had he gone through something before?<br/>With a sigh she sat down and waited for his return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We will fly."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Hn…"</p><p>Kagome stared at Sesshomaru shocked. Did he just say that they will fly? She had no idea that he had that kind of supernatural ability! Wait, she didn't know a lot about him anyways…<br/>"Are you going to sprout wings?"</p><p>"Come." He stood his ground and waited for her to come to his side.</p><p>With raised eyebrows and a heart beating way too fast, she slowly went to his side and gasped as he pulled her in a little closer. Quickly they started to levitate off the ground and shoot through the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Hnn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The young woman beside him was shaking in fear as they flew through the sky. The wind was not cold but it was not warm either. He wished to get to his castle grounds before the next day so he could further investigate this strange creature. He must know what she was and where she came from. Damn him for his curiosity and damn him for not having anything else better to do.</p><p>"We are actually flying." She chattered out through her teeth.</p><p>He looked down at her then looked back straight ahead. He had no idea what she said. "Hn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. The Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First, she was shivering from her being scared that they were hundreds of feet off the ground on what looked to be a sparkly cloud under their feet, but now she was freezing. She moved in closer to Sesshomaru and tried to keep her eyes open to see where they were going, but the wind was drying her eyes out.<br/><br/>Something warm touched her shoulders after a while. It wrapped around her body and felt so soft and smelled heavenly. Kagome looked down and noticed the white fur that Sesshomaru wore was now wrapped around her and connected to his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. What Is The Fluff?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The texture of the fur was softer than a teddy bear. What kind of fur was this? She pondered for a few moments if the fur was actually attached to him, and if it was… what was the thing to him? She seriously hoped it wasn't an intimate part. A blush rose to her cheeks.</p><p>"Forget it Kagome. Just accept it and be warm." She whispered to herself.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>Did he understand what she just said? The blush on her cheeks reddened and she peeked up at his face through her lashes. He was staring straight ahead and ignoring her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It well past midnight by the time they started to descend and touched the ground. Kagome was fighting to keep her eyes open all for a different reason. She was exhausted and sore. And strangely her throat was sore as well. Her legs shook slightly as they started to walk and she lagged behind him. It was hard to see where they were going but soon they approached a large gate that was lit with torches and had men standing on the top and outside the front of the gate with swords.</p><p>"What is this?" she asked him softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Gate Guards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru stopped a few feet from the men. Kagome stepped up next to him and looked at the men then up to Sesshomaru then back to the men.</p><p>One of the men greeted Sesshomaru in Japanese, which Kagome could not understand. But she caught his name being said. Sesshomaru-sama. Sesshomaru spoke softly in his language which made her shiver. He sounded so deadly just the way he spoke. It was unbelievable to her that someone's voice would scare her so much. But just as quickly, something deep inside of her warmed. She kind of liked hearing him speak. His voice was deep and warm and oddly curled around her in some sort of seduction. What the hell is she thinking?</p><p>The gates opened and Sesshomaru went forth. Kagome quickly followed behind him. As she passed by the men they gave her strange looks and whispered to one another.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the gates, the inside of the city was lit up by torches that lit along the way. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked around at just how beautiful the place was. Even though the place looked to be deserted from the lack of people because of the hour, it was still beautiful.</p><p>"Wow." She whispered.</p><p>There were nice homes—Japanese style huts—and what looked to be shops. A few soldiers walked by and greeted Sesshomaru with a nod and a word she didn't understand. They gave her the same odd look and continued on their business.</p><p>"So beautiful." She whispered again as she took in all the beauty of this strange place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly but surely, they approached a much larger home that could have gone on forever. They passed through a garden that had different types of flowers she had never seen before. And the smell of them! Distracted she stared at flowers that were bloomed beautifully and were a light-colored purple with pink in the middle of each delicate petal. They were otherworldly.</p><p>"Woman."</p><p>Kagome snapped her attention to Sesshomaru and noticed him standing on the patio of the home with his back to her. She quickly made her way to him and followed him inside the large home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. New Surroundings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stepped into the large home and it felt so odd being in the home of Sesshomaru… well the past Sesshomaru. It was a beautiful home but she had never thought of him living there. He seemed like a wonderer or lived in trees or something barbaric. They walked down a long hallway and stopped just outside a door. Slowly, he slid it open and looked at her from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"You will sleep here."</p><p>She looked up at him then into the room and nodded. "Okay, but on what? The floor?" she stepped in and heard the door screen close with a soft snap. With a little sigh she looked around the room. There was another door to what she assumed would go outside. There was the Japanese styled screen she would change behind and on the floor by it was a sleeping mat and a blanket.</p><p>"Oh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. To Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, he was able to rid the girl for the night and he did not have to smell her scent mingled with his own anymore. It irritated him that she carried his scent around and acted the way she did. Because somehow his blood coursed through her veins, he had to be sure that she acted properly. But the language barrier stopped him from being able to tell her so.<br/><br/>Turning a corner he made it to where he needed to be. He slid a door open and was greeted by his mother with one of her male servants kissing over her neck.</p><p>"Sesshomaru." She purred.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mother." He greeted cordially and glared at the servant who continued to kiss over his mother's neck. "Is it necessary to have him here in my presence?" He bared his teeth in a warning.</p><p>Soft laughter bubbled out of her and she gently pushed away the black-haired man. "Leave us." She purred. "I will have someone fetch you." She stood from her spot as the servant got up and left the room. "You look worn. Shall I have someone sent for you in your chambers?" she slowly made her way to her son.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Hard Headed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wish for the demon who knows the new language of the far West."</p><p>His mother stopped in front of him, her delicate hand rubbed his left arm… well the half of it anyways. "What for? And do not try to dance your way around the subject this time. You have been wanting this translator for unknown reasons and I must know." She spoke in a soft but serious tone, much like his own.</p><p>"My business is not yours, mother. Seek out the demon."</p><p>"Do not be so hardheaded, son."</p><p>Sesshomaru pulled away from her and narrowed his eyes, "If anyone were being hardheaded—"</p><p>"Hush now, Sesshomaru."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Mother Knows All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm hands snaked around Sesshomaru's torso and rested on his upper chest. "There is something you aren't telling your mother…" She whispered teasingly in his ear.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at his mother's face that was up close. She had a slight pout on her puckered red lips and her brows were furrowed. The crescent moon on her forehead—that matched his own—was wrinkled from her fake pouting. "Hn. There is nothing to tell."</p><p>"Oh yes there is. I can smell it." She took in a deep breath and let out a hiss through her teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. Interrogations Not Wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru gently pushed her off of his being and he turned to face her. "I did not come here to be questioned. You will seek out the demon who knows the language."</p><p>She let out a light laugh and covered her lips with a pale dainty hand, "You are so touchy. Do you not know the hour of the night Sesshomaru? I will seek him in the morning. Until then, answer my questions."</p><p>Sesshomaru bared his teeth in warning. He brushed past her and left the room with her cackling. He walked down the hall and stopped for a brief moment outside<em>her</em>door then continued to his own chamber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Morning Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft tap on the door woke Kagome from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes and looked toward the window by the door that went to the outside. It was already light outside. She quickly got up from the mat and groaned about how her back hurt from sleeping on that thing.</p><p>Another soft tap at the door.</p><p>Kagome made her way to the door and slid it open slowly. Her blue eyes widened as she saw a beautiful young woman standing there with her eyes downcast. "Sesshomaru-sama." She whispered.</p><p>"What? I'm not Sesshomaru." Kagome waved her hands and shook her head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sesshomaru-Sama." The girl repeated looking nervous.</p><p>Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Oh." She whispered back. The girl probably did not know English so her saying Sesshomaru's name must have meant something. She nodded her head and waited for the girl to continue.</p><p>Slowly the red headed woman turned and started to walk away then stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled nervously as in a 'hey, are you going to follow?' then turned and walked again down the hall. Kagome followed closely behind. They walked for a while through the halls and went deeper into the castle until they arrived in a grand room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Busted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was full of people… demons. As soon as Kagome stepped through the door everyone went quiet and turned to look at her with shocked eyes. A blush burned at Kagome's cheeks as she looked around the room and could not find the familiar face she so wanted to hide behind at that moment. Why were they all looking at her like that?</p><p>"I knew it." Someone said aloud. It was a female voice and footsteps could be heard and people moved out of the way to reveal a woman who looked so identical to Sesshomaru.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Meeting The Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman had white hair, some of it swept up and out of her face except for her bangs that hung over her forehead. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and beautiful makeup adorned her eyes and lips. She wore a white kimono with blue flowers decorated over the sleeves and neck. Slowly she walked up to Kagome with a little smirk.</p><p>"You are the one he is hiding." She concluded.</p><p>She was speaking English and it threw Kagome off by a lot. "I-I'm sorry… what?" she stammered.</p><p>"Sesshomaru has been acting sneaky these last few days and you are the reason, are you not? You reek of him." She raised her nose and took in a deep breath then let it out. A delicate silver brow raised as the scent processed. "Something else, what is it?"</p><p>"How is it you know English?" Kagome asked dumbfounded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Neck Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woman waved a hand to silence Kagome and her eyes narrowed, "Answer my question."</p><p><em>I don't know which is worse, Sesshomaru's glare or this woman's!</em>Kagome took a small step back and stammered a few times before she was able to speak. "I'm not sure what is going on. Where is Sesshomaru?"</p><p>The woman tilted her head and reached out and grasped onto Kagome's chin tightly. With a flick the woman lifted Kagome's head up high to expose her neck. A smile grew on the woman's lips and her eyes lit up brightly.</p><p>"Mother." Sesshomaru's voice carried through the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. That's His Mom!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome blinked and looked around the room and noticed Sesshomaru entering from where she had entered a few moments ago. He had a glare that matched the woman's. It was sort of creepy with just how similar it was.<br/><em>Wait, did he just say mother? So, she is his mom? Oh God.</em></p><p>"What have you up your sleeve mother?" Sesshomaru stepped forward and towered next to Kagome's tiny form.</p><p>"Oh honey, if anyone has anything up their sleeve it would be you. Now would you care to explain to this one why you were hiding this human girl?" she giggled but behind it was sarcasm.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. One Scary Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I do not have to explain motives."</p><p>Kagome looked between the two with her mouth open. They were very alike. Even how they talked and how they bickered.</p><p>"It's nice to hear you speaking the language that you had refused for such a long time. Although you might need to work on that don't you…" His mother glanced at Kagome with a little smirk then looked back at her son. "because of this<em>human</em>girl. Why does she carry your scent?"</p><p>"Must we have an audience mother?"</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened at how embarrassed he was acting. This was all so strange and odd to see the fearful Sesshomaru shaking in his boots in front of his mother. She must be scary!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. Take Exit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His mother snorted, "Must you be so bashful?"</p><p>Sesshomaru grabbed onto Kagome's arm and turned her with him. They walked out of the room with his mother's laughter following. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with raised eyebrows. "What in the hell is going on?" She asked him frustrated.</p><p>Sesshomaru glanced down at her then looked straight ahead as they walked. "Do not speak to her."</p><p>Kagome sighed out, "I know that much. But I want to know what is going on!"</p><p>"Hn. I would like to as well.”</p><p>Defeated, Kagome stayed quiet and followed wherever he led her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>162. Studying</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stepped into another large room but this one was vacant. Kagome looked around the room then to Sesshomaru as he let go of her and walked over to the doors that were opened. He sat down by the scrolls that were spread across the floor.</p><p>Interested, Kagome went over and looked at the scrolls, some were in Japanese but the others were in English.</p><p>"Whatcha reading?"</p><p>Sesshomaru ignored her and stared at the scroll that was in English. With a sigh she went outside and sat down on the deck and stared out at the garden as Sesshomaru studied her language.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>163. Enter New Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chewing on some rice that had been served a few moments ago, Kagome watched the birds fly to the trees and sing. It was so peaceful where they were. Certainly, she was intrigued with the different flowers in the garden. The flowers she had seen before that was bloomed during the night were closed. They must be moonflowers.</p><p>"Sesshomaru-Sama." A voice broke the peaceful silence.</p><p>Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the door opening then closing with a man dressed in black and white robes with a green undercoat and ties. He had magenta hair that was long just like Sesshomaru's. He was a beautiful man. Is he even human? The man's vibrant purple eyes landed on Kagome and a little smirk played on his lips.</p><p>Wait a second. He looks familiar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>164. She Knows Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome watched silently as she ate her bowl of steamed rice as the two talked to each other in Japanese. Sesshomaru looked frustrated and the other man who she hadn't caught his name looked amused. His eyes danced with humor and occasionally they veered over to her and twinkled.</p><p>
  <em>I know that look damnit!</em>
</p><p>He had a familiar face and the eyes were familiar as well. Just the way he looked like he always knew something and thought it was funny. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Frustrated she got up and bluntly stared at the young looking male.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0165"><h2>165. Familiar Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both men looked over to Kagome as she stood there and stared rudely at the man.</p><p>"Woman." Sesshomaru rumbled.</p><p>Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, "He looks so familiar."</p><p>A look of frustration crossed Sesshomaru's face at her words. He snuck a glance to the other male then looked back at her. He might have thought no one would catch him looking, but she saw it.</p><p>"I just have a familiar face." The young man said gently.</p><p>Kagome's heart leapt and her stomach dropped at just the mere sound of his voice. That voice! She knows that voice! "What are you doing here!?" she pointed a finger in his direction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0166"><h2>166. Hello Sweetie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man's eyebrows rose on his forehead at her accusation. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, sweetie." A smirk lifted the corner of his lips.</p><p>Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Do not play dumb with me. How did you come back here? Did you use the same kind of method? Are you here to torment me more or something? Send me back to the ice age?"</p><p>"Ice age?" The man laughed and stood up from his spot and slowly made his way towards Kagome. His hair swung gently with his movements. "And who do you think I am?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0167"><h2>167. Different Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're Zero. The match-maker and you are ruining my life!"</p><p>His eyes widened innocently and ever so slowly a wide smile spread across his face. "Oh my." He glanced over at Sesshomaru who had stood and was watching with a frown. "And how is this match-making coming along?" he asked sweetly.</p><p>"Don't try acting innocent on me! I'm onto you mister."</p><p>"Oh, you are just a little spit fire!" he chuckled amused. "But I'm afraid I'm not who you think I am."</p><p>Kagome shook her head, "I know who you are. You may have different hair but it's you Zero."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0168"><h2>168. A Binding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woman, sit down." Sesshomaru stepped forward.</p><p>Kagome shook her head and looked over at Sesshomaru, "He is the one ruining my life. Your life as well and you don't even know it!" she looked back to Zero. "Now stop this and just take me back home." She huffed out.</p><p>Zero tapped his lips with a few fingers and pouted, "Oh my. It seems my work is not doing so well. I may have to intervene and do something."</p><p>Kagome pointed a finger at him, "So you admit that you are Zero!"</p><p>"Hm, perhaps a binding." He mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0169"><h2>169. Chained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You refuse to work with me here and I have to use force and I hate doing that…" he stopped for a moment then cracked a smile, "That's a lie, I love to use force. It is so much more fun and entertaining!"</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened and she looked over at Sesshomaru desperately who was looking just as confused. Kagome looked back at Zero. "What are you saying?" What kind of powers does this guy even have?</p><p>With a snap of a finger a chain formed and a shackle wrapped around her wrist and connected to Sesshomaru's wrist. The chain sagged to the floor and clattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0170"><h2>170. Going Mad Because Of Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What? How?" Kagome yanked her wrist and shook it and watched the chain shake with her movements.</p><p>"A match-maker has a lot of powers. With just a will and a snap of a finger," he snapped, "things can happen because of my will. Lord Sesshomaru knows all languages, even yours. I know everything from all time no matter past, present or future."</p><p>"What have you done?" Sesshomaru growled lowly.</p><p>"Simply my job, sweetie. Both your souls cry out for each other and it has been driving me up the wall for a long time now. If that means a push from me then so be it." Zero smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0171"><h2>171. Past Sesshomaru and Future Sesshomaru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What about this?" Kagome lifted the necklace.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"When I go back to the future, will I still be chained to him and he will come with? I mean how does this work?!" she asked frustrated. Why did she have to be chained to him in the first place?</p><p>Zero waved a hand, "If and when you go back to the future, you will be chained to Sesshomaru in the future." He smirked. "But the chain will be stuck on you both and will not leave until you two have formed a bond, forcing both of you to get to know each other very well. If not, I have different methods to help." He winked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0172"><h2>172. Not Playing Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, we will have to walk around with a chain for everyone to see?" She squeaked out, mortified.</p><p>Zero laughed and shook his head, "No one can see it but you two." He backed away and ran a hand through his hair, playing with the ends.</p><p>"Take this chain off or your head." Sesshomaru warned.</p><p>Zero smirked and shook his head, "Kill the match-maker and you two will be stuck forever." He tsked.</p><p>"I will not play these games." He quickly moved, jerking Kagome with him, as he quickly flashed to Zero and slashed at air where Zero used to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0173"><h2>173. Ragdoll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A yell escaped Kagome as she was quickly jerked from her spot and was flung around like a ragdoll as Sesshomaru chased Zero around the room to behead him. "Stop." She grunted. "Moving!" she screamed.</p><p>Sesshomaru halted his movements and jerked the chain to give him more slack which moved Kagome over the floor—where she had been on for the last few seconds. "I refuse to be chained to a human like some pet."</p><p>Kagome stood up on wobbly legs and rubbed her head where she hit it several times on the floor. "I don't want to be chained either but killing him will ruin our chances of getting separated." She huffed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0174"><h2>174. Break The Chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You two behave, I will be watching very closely." Zero's voice echoed in the room.</p><p>Kagome looked around but there was no sign of him. She sighed annoyed and looked down at her wrist where the shackle was on tight enough so she couldn't slip her hand out. She thought she had it bad being stuck in the past. But now she was stuck in the past and chained to a scary dog demon who is her boss in the future.</p><p>She looked over at him. "What are we going to do?"</p><p>"Hn. Break the chain." He answered with a glint in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0175"><h2>175. He Lied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't think this is going to work… nor is it safe." Kagome said nervously as Sesshomaru led them to an isolated area.</p><p>"Hn. It will." Sesshomaru reached his claw up and cracked his knuckles, "Hold the chain." He demanded.</p><p>Kagome held up the chain and turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't hurt me." She begged.</p><p>Sesshomaru's fingers glowed green and he thrusted his hand down and scratched at the chain over and over and nothing happened. "What?" he whispered.</p><p>Kagome opened her eyes and stared down at the chain. A delicate black brow raised up in question. "I thought you said it would work."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0176"><h2>176. Making Things Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stop jerking me around!" Kagome whispered harshly as he strode back towards his home.</p><p>He stopped and turned around to face her with narrowed eyes, "You will address me as Lord Sesshomaru. You will not be disrespectful towards me. Do not talk to this Sesshomaru unless you have been spoken to. You will not speak of what has happened to us." He growled lowly.</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened and she stared up at him shocked. "O-kay."</p><p>He turned on his heel and pulled hard on the chain as he went back to the same pace as before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0177"><h2>177. Dress Code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where are we going or am I still not allowed to talk to you?" she huffed out. This past Sesshomaru was insufferable. She wanted to go home.</p><p>Sesshomaru continued to venture—more like drag her—around the halls of the large home. He turned a corner and continued strolling through until he stopped outside a door and slid it open. "Hn."</p><p>They walked into the large room and she stared blankly up at Sesshomaru who looked around then down at her. "You will dress in more suitable attire rather than the revealing garments you are in."</p><p>"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she huffed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0178"><h2>178. Bickering Like Two Old Hens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Undress and put these on." Sesshomaru handed her layers of a kimono.</p><p>"Um, excuse me but I'm not getting undressed with you in here." She took the clothes and stared at him annoyed. <em>Does he really expect me to just take off my clothes with him standing there watching like some dog? Oh wait, he is a dog. </em>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I do not have time for your insufferable comments. Now undress."</p><p>Kagome growled and shook her head, "No way mister. You can leave the room and I will undress then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0179"><h2>179. Peeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru stared blankly down at her then turned and walked out the door jerking her with him.</p><p>"Whoa stop it!" She squeaked and tried to jerk him back but he was like a brick wall. Just how strong is he?</p><p>"You understand now." He turned away from the door and stared at her with his brooding eyes.</p><p>Kagome let out an exasperated sigh and turned her finger in a circle, "Turn around then. I don't know how I'm going to even get these clothes off without them getting stuck on the chain." She grumbled.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned so his back was facing her. She removed her clothing and watched the chain slip right through the clothing and not rip or tear. "Odd." She whispered.</p><p>"Hn." He turned his head curiously and caught a glimpse of her nudity before she yelled and threw her shoes at him. All the while she was blushing like mad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0180"><h2>180. Throw A Fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay how do I look?" she asked nervously and waited for him to deem her fit or not.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned and eyed her from head to toe. His golden eyes swept over her twice then he looked at her face. "Hn, it will do."</p><p>She looked down at her outfit and raised her eyebrows then looked up at him. "It will do? What's wrong?"</p><p>"Do you plan on going shoeless?"</p><p>Kagome looked back down and wiggled her toes that were bare. She shrugged with a little grin and looked up at him. "I didn't think my shoes would look good with the kimono. Lord Sesshomaru would throw a fit…" she teased.</p><p>"Hn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0181"><h2>181. Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are we going to do with the sleeping situation?" Kagome asked over a bowl of rice.</p><p>Sesshomaru stared down at the scrolls he had been reading for hours. He insisted that he search for the type of demon Zero was and how to get rid of their entrapment they were in together. He stayed silent from her question.</p><p>"I don't really like the idea of us sleeping together, let alone changing in front of each other. Oh my god, what about when we take baths? I haven't even thought of that!" She whimpered out as a blush colored her cheeks.</p><p>Sesshomaru rose from his spot, glared at her then walked far enough outside the doors and closed them behind him. The chain was stretched to its limit but she stayed in her spot and stared at his back shocked. <em>Am I that annoying</em>, she thought to herself as she watched him retreat. He kind of did bring out the worst in her though, especially his past self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0182"><h2>182. Just An Offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Embarrassed. Not so much... more than that. Outraged? Yes.</p><p>It was Sesshomaru's wonderful idea for them to sleep in his chamber and sleep next to one another. She looked at the two sleeping mats on the floor that had an inch of space between them. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked up at him nervously. She did not want to piss him off or have him walk away. Who else did she have to talk to and keep her sane while she was taking a blast to the past? <em>Blast my ass</em>.</p><p>"Perhaps we should have a sheet separating between us." She offered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0183"><h2>183. Hard Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome tightened the knot of the string that held the sheet between the two mats on the floor. She smiled broadly at her work. "There." She sighed.</p><p>Sesshomaru stood in his spot and watched her with bored eyes, "Are you done? Because I am."</p><p>Kagome pouted as she looked over at him then back to her hard work. "Well I guess we should get some rest then." She mumbled as she made her way to one side of the sheet and sat down with a sigh. The sound of the chain dragging across the floor and light footsteps were the only sounds of Sesshomaru's movements to the other side. "Good night." She whispered to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0184"><h2>184. Hard Work In Vain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not a few minutes later after Sesshomaru settled down that all the hard work that Kagome did was destroyed and now lying on the ground. Kagome popped her head up and looked at the sheet lying on the ground. She then looked at Sesshomaru who kept his head straight forward and eyes closed.</p><p>"Did you do that?" She asked irritated.</p><p>No response. <br/><br/>She sat up and grabbed the sheet and stood up. "I'll try this again." She mumbled and started to tie the blanket back in its spots she did originally. As she finished it ripped down and a faint chuckle could be heard. "Zero." She grumbled and glared at nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0185"><h2>185. Fitful Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frustrated and tired, Kagome gave up and sat back down on her mat and looked over at Sesshomaru who's eyes were open and narrowed on her. She lie down and cuddled into her blanket and closed her eyes. "Good night." She whispered.</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>She waited for sleep to come to her and sadly it would not come. She tossed and turned and each time the chain would rattle and wrap around her leg or around her torso. After a good hour, she finally fell asleep in a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0186"><h2>186. Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm. She was so warm and felt some soft against her face. Kagome let out a little moan and snuggled closer to the warmth. She had the worst sleep ever but this…. This made up for everything during the night. Kagome reached up and blindly ran her hand through the softness. It was like fur but not. It was softer than fur. It was like fluff. The smell wasn't too bad either. It smelled of forests and burnt leaves; it was a very relaxing smell to the girl. She continued to run her hand through the fur when she felt something vibrate and a purring sound broke the silence.</p><p>Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up and noticed she was pressed against Sesshomaru and her face was buried in his fluff that he wore all the time. He's purring! Sesshomaru's eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. Instinct told her to pull away while he was still not looking, but she buried her face back into his fur and ran her hand through the fur some more and received more purrs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0187"><h2>187. Not So Much A Good Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you doing?" A deep voice broke through the sleep haze.<br/><br/>"mm?"she moaned out still buried in the soft warmth.<br/><br/>"Woman."<br/><br/>Kagome opened her eyes and peeled herself off of the fluff that she was now tangled in. She caught Sesshomaru's golden gaze and it was narrowed at her. She sat up and groaned from the pain in her back. "Geez sorry." She grumbled.She liked the smell and feel of it. She also noticed that for her, it was almost sexual and during that time she didn’t care. <br/><br/>Sesshomaru got up and started to walk to the sliding door and unknowing or maybe he knew and didn't care, pulled her along with him from the chain. She gasped and jerked and slid behind him.<br/><br/>"Sesshomaru!" she gasped out.</p><p><br/>"Quiet woman and get on your feet."</p><p><br/>Kagome quickly stood up and followed him out of the bed chamber and they went down a long hall and turned into another room and saw that it was some kind of bath house.<br/><br/>"Oh my God! Thank you!" She half cried out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0188"><h2>188. Not So Much Of A Luxury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome looked around and raised her eyebrows. She had to use the bathroom and there was no where she could use it. "Where can I go to the bathroom? And don't think you can watch me again." Kagome pointed at Sesshomaru.<br/><br/>"Behind the screen." He said simply and pointed to a screen that wasn't so tall. She quickly went around and saw a pot but it was nothing like a toilet. It was just a bowl with a wide opening and she assumed she would have to crouch and use it. God, she missed regular toilets and regular everything.<br/><br/>"Don't listen." She called out and pulled up her robes. She felt relief immediately and blushed when she used it, it echoed through the room and she knew that he could hear. God how can this get any worse?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0189"><h2>189. I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru definitely had body fluids. He used the 'toilet' and she couldn't help but listen to the loud sounds. She shook her head and tried to look anywhere else but at the screen. He came around and yanked her to follow him to the steamy bath.<br/><br/>"Undress."<br/><br/>Kagome looked at him with her eyebrows raised and crossed her arms and shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me?" she grumbled.<br/><br/>Sesshomaru undressed himself and turned to look at her like he was bored. "You smell awful. Now get in."</p><p>He stepped into the water and Kagome watched his backside and blushed. His long silver hair went past his butt and thankfully covered that from her view. She watched as he sat down and didn't look at her.<br/>She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes and undressed and quickly went into the water and sat across from him and opened her eyes to find him staring at her.</p><p>"You looked at me?!" She screamed embarrassed.<br/><br/>"Hn."<br/><br/>She sunk deeper into the water so that not even the swell of her breasts were exposed. Her face was burning bright red and she heard ringing in her ears. "I can't believe you looked." She mumbled in a half sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0190"><h2>190. Asking Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is that around your neck?" Sesshomaru asked nonchalantly as he scrubbed one of his arms and wasn't looking at her.<br/><br/>Kagome looked down and remembered that she was still wearing the necklace. She picked it up with one hand and stared at it. "It's a necklace and it's what got me in this mess."<br/><br/>"Mess?"<br/><br/>She huffed and put the necklace back down and she grabbed a soap bar and started to scrub her arm and under her arm. "Listen, I'm still trying to figure all this out and I'm trying to figure out how <em>we</em>can get out of this mess because you are a part of it too."<br/><br/>"That demon… he is the one that did this?" He lifted his hand and shook the shackle around his wrist.<br/><br/>"Yeah. You were there. Didn't you hear him?"</p><p>"I couldn't over your screeching."<br/><br/>"I do NOT scree-" she started to yell but stopped and took a deep breath. "Is there any way you can summon him? Didn't you summon him? His name is Zero, at least that's what he told me his name is."<br/><br/>Sesshomaru stopped soaping himself and looked at her. "So, you've met him before?"</p><p>God, she felt like she was talking to a toddler. He was asking too many questions and all she wanted to do was grab Zero by the neck and strangle him. "Yes. In the future." She mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0191"><h2>191. Just Curious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the bath was quiet and as soon as Sesshomaru stood up she stared at him and quickly looked away when she got a very good view of his private area. God, he was big. He even had markings on his hips. A blush rose to her cheeks and she felt herself being tugged. She took in a breath and stood up and followed him and wrapped herself with a fresh kimono.<br/><br/>Sesshomaru put his kimono on and she saw where his arm had been cut off. She watched as he fluidly put everything on and not even struggle. She watched his face and his eyes narrowed and looked over at her.<br/><br/>"What happened to your arm?" She asked softly.</p><p>"It does not concern you." He stated flatly and looked away and flicked his hair out of the back of the kimono. He put on his armor and put his swords on his hips and walked out of the room tugging Kagome along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0192"><h2>192. It's All His Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say it was boring was an understatement. She followed Sesshomaru around and would be pulled along a few times. But the wheels were spinning in her mind. How was she going to get rid of this chain? How was she going to get back home? How was she going to<em>kill</em>Zero for doing this to her? She needed to know what all was going on and exactly why.</p><p>"So, tell me honey… how is it you got here?"</p><p>Sesshomaru's mother kept questioning her and would speak in Japanese and throw her off. Sesshomaru hadn't said much to his mother and now she was asking all these questions.</p><p>Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who sat there looking bored himself. She waited to see if he would say something to cover up where she came from. But she assumed he didn't know much himself. He didn’t really ask during the bath when she said that Zero came from the future and that’s how she knew him.</p><p>Kagome looked back to his mother and couldn't believe just how much they looked alike. "Time traveled."</p><p>Sesshomaru's mother laughed and slowly fanned herself and glanced at Sesshomaru then back to Kagome. "My English is a little off but from what I understand you are saying that you have traveled through time?"</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>She stared at Kagome with a smile and slowly it faded. "You're serious?"</p><p>"It's because of Zero."</p><p>She glanced quickly to Sesshomaru then looked back at Kagome. Her eyes held a glint in them. "That… that… demon? The one with magenta hair?"</p><p>"Yes. When I first met him, he didn't have magenta hair. He had brown…" Kagome looked down at her lap and sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0193"><h2>193. Back In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The conversation was getting weird and it seemed like Sesshomaru's mother knew something. Kagome wanted to get to the bottom of it but something stopped her from speaking. Her blue eyes went to the necklace that was dangling between her breasts. She reached down and held the orb in her hand and watched as the hands started to spin out of control. A familiar 'woosh' could be heard and everything melted away.</p><p>Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and gripped the clock in her hand and waited for whatever was happening to stop. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath.</p><p>"Kagome." She heard the familiar voice whisper.</p><p>Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw that the room was dark and she was on the floor. The silver chain glittered and sparked and she followed it to where it ended. Sesshomaru was sitting halfway up on his bed.</p><p>So, she had traveled back to present time and ended up in his room. Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0194"><h2>194. TheButterfly Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What time is it?" Was Kagome's first question.</p><p>Sesshomaru got up to a sitting position and glanced at his clock. He looked back down at Kagome, "It's two fifteen in the morning."</p><p>Every so slowly she stood up and straightened her kimono and stared at Sesshomaru speechless. "Did you know?" She whispered. "Did you know that we were going to be chained?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>A snort and eye roll later Kagome paced away from him and stopped when she felt a tugging. She looked over her shoulder to Sesshomaru then at the bleak wall that held no pictures. "So, you must know a lot then."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"What all do you know? I need to know." Kagome turned and looked at him and realized she was still holding the necklace in her hand. She released it and let it bounce back between her breasts.</p><p>Sesshomaru shook his head and stood up and turned on his table side lamp. "I can't do that."</p><p>"Why the hell not?” she about snarled out. She didn’t like being left in the dark.</p><p>"It's called the butterfly effect. If I were to tell you all that has happened and will happen, you may change the path and something could happen. Maybe good or maybe bad."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0195"><h2>195. Some Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silently they stared at each other and Kagome didn't know whether to be mad or what. She just wanted answers and she hated the fact that Sesshomaru knew more than she did. She also hated that Zero knew a whole lot more than she did. What the hell was going on?</p><p>A soft laugh escaped Kagome and she closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair and took in a few deep calming breaths before she let her hand fall back down to her side. "Can you at least tell me why this is all happening?"</p><p>It was quiet and she opened her eyes and saw that he had his back facing her. She just directly assumed that he wasn't going to tell her. Anger washed through her and she felt like she was on fire.</p><p>"I'm tired of being in the dark! Just please! Please tell me why this is happening!" She begged.</p><p>"It's because we are soul mates." He said softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0196"><h2>196. It's In The Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was frozen in her spot and her eyes were wide with shock and her heart was hammering in her chest. Her mouth was hanging slightly open.</p><p><em>Breathe, </em>she thought to herself.</p><p>"Soul mates." She whispered.</p><p>Sesshomaru turned and looked at her but something was different. The way that he looked at her…</p><p>It wasn't the annoyed look she got in the past. It was something else. Kagome tilted her head slightly and took a step toward him then stopped. "How can that be possible? We are…" she swallowed hard and continued, "we are different species. How could we be compatible?"</p><p>Sesshomaru reached up and ran a hand through his hair and let it fall down to his side. "Species doesn't matter. We have some kind of bond between us that was given in our very DNA the day we were conceived. I was made for you as you were made for me." He said softly and looked down to the side. "It's bound to happen." He finished.</p><p>Kagome raised her eyebrows, "It's bound to happen? So, it does happen. We… marry or whatever?"</p><p>Sesshomaru's golden gaze lifted and settled on her face and he looked a little sad. "Have you not known why you felt the way you feel with old lovers? That empty feeling in your heart? Wanting more but not getting it?" He took a step towards her and then another until he was a few inches away from her and his masculine scent was swarming her. "Feeling all alone when you are with someone?" He reached out and ran a hand through her dark locks.</p><p>Kagome's mouth dried and she stared up at him shocked and a little scared. "But it can't really… is it that way with you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0197"><h2>197. Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru removed his hand and he backed away from Kagome and turned around and stared at the empty bed. He couldn't tell her everything. He knew enough and that's all that matters to him.<br/><br/>"Tell me." She said sternly.</p><p>"I never had many lovers but I never felt the need to be with someone. Not until I met you."</p><p>"That's a lie." She said angrily.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"You are such a jerk to me! Well you were. Pushing me around and bossing me around." She said heatedly.</p><p>A small smile lifted his lips and it disappeared. He turned and looked at her and took in a deep breath. "How am I to be fearsome if I were to allow some girl make me lose myself?"</p><p>Kagome's eyes widened and he smiled this time and let her see it. She lifted a hand to her chest and clutched at the kimono top. "What?" she asked startled. "That doesn't make you any better!"</p><p>Sesshomaru stepped toward her and took her in his arms and she half-heartedly fought against him then froze. She stared up at him shocked and he stared down at her longingly. "People do change my dear." He whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0198"><h2>198. I'll Be Damned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru watched Kagome's sleeping face as she rested in his bed. They didn't do anything. She was so shocked that she fainted. She must have been exhausted. He reached out slowly and pushed back some hair behind her ear and trailed his fingers along her cheek then along her jaw line. He stared at her partially full lips that were slightly open. She was beautiful.<br/><br/>He couldn't get any sleep. He was wide awake now and was thinking. Probably thinking too much, but he couldn't help it. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5 in the morning. He looked back at Kagome and she moaned softly and turned over so her back was facing him.</p><p>It took time for him to really realize how much he cared for her. It took time for him to open up to her and get to know her as a person. He knew her but she didn't know him. All she knew was what he put off while she was working with him and now with his past self. Soon she will be able to get to know him. But he'll be damned if he were to ruin it or have the timeline change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0199"><h2>199. But First...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome woke up with the feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was lying next to her and had his eyes closed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was noon and she slept this whole time. She stretched out and let out a little groan.<br/>Sesshomaru opened his eyes and watched Kagome. She stopped stretching and stared back into his eyes. She blushed and looked away and let out a little sigh. "So… I need to use the bathroom."</p><p>Sesshomaru rolled out of bed and Kagome followed and they walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and left Sesshomaru on the other side. Thankfully the chain was long enough for her to do her business. She had to undress just to use the toilet and she decided to take a shower.</p><p>It was nice to use the shower and have an actual hot bath to use if she wanted to. But then again that bath she took with the past Sesshomaru was nice too. Interesting. But not horrible.</p><p>How were they going to handle with this chain thing? First of all, she wanted to find Zero and strangle him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0200"><h2>200. Borrowing Some Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for letting me wear some of your clothes." Kagome said shyly.</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded and they both walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. He started to busy himself with making breakfast. Kagome sat down and watched him and kept eyeing his left arm. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.<br/><br/>"Sesshomaru, what happened to your arm?"</p><p>He didn't pause his movements. He continued to get things out and started the burners of the stove. "It was cut off."</p><p>She was glad he didn't see her reaction. Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened. "What?"</p><p>He cracked two eggs on a frying pan and salted it. "It was during a fight with my little brother."</p><p>"Brothers just don't do that! I didn't know you had a brother…"</p><p>He looked over his shoulder and looked at her. Thank God she put her poker face back on. "We don't get along."</p><p>"Well obviously."<br/><br/>He looked back at the food and flipped the eggs and watched them bubble and cook. "Hn."</p><p>Kagome folded her hands together and let out a sigh. "So, what is our relationship now? I mean it wouldn't be right for me to still be working for you if we are meant to be…" she swallowed hard. "together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0201"><h2>201. You'll Be Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have no choice but to still work together. Right now, we are just…" Sesshomaru stopped talking and looked like he was lost in thoughts. He put the two eggs on a plate and grabbed the toast he put in the toaster. He handed Kagome the plate and she said a meek 'thank you'.</p><p>It was very awkward between them. At least for Kagome it was. She silently ate her eggs and toast and watched as he made himself some eggs and toast. He sat down next to her and quietly ate.</p><p>When Kagome finished, she pushed the plate away from her and she looked over at Sesshomaru who had already finished. She opened her mouth and was about to say something but then he started to talk then quickly stopped.<br/><br/>"You first." Kagome said softly.</p><p>He looked at her and it looked as though his golden eyes were hazed. "Very soon you'll have my mark."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0202"><h2>202. Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"M-mark?"</p><p>"Hn."</p><p>"Kind of like a tattoo or something?"</p><p>He looked away and she saw a glimmer of a smile but it was gone. She, for whatever reason, really wanted to see him smile more. "In a sense. It is invisible but it was like a neon sign to others, like me, to warn them off. That you are off limits."</p><p>Kagome raised her eyebrows and reached up and pushed some dark locks away from her eyes. "How do I get this mark?"</p><p>He looked in the corner of his eyes and then looked away. "It's during the mating ritual."</p><p>Kagome was about to ask what the mating ritual was but she stopped. Oh. Mating… as in sex. She blushed and looked away and stared at the wall to her side and tried very hard not to think of him naked. And she tried very hard not to think of him over her…in her. Moving. Grinding. Kissing. Her breaths came out in soft pants and she felt herself becoming wet. She squeezed her thighs together and held back a moan as she felt the familiar throbbing between her legs.<br/><br/>"Kagome." Sesshomaru snapped.</p><p>She quickly looked over at him.</p><p>"Kagome…" He said softly, more in an apologetic tone. "I can smell…arousal."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0203"><h2>203. Giving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her face was on fire from how deep the blush was. She hid her face in her hands and she felt herself trembling and the throbbing wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She chanted over and over.<br/><br/>She felt a hand on hers and she slowly peeked her eyes and saw him watching her. He removed one hand from her face but still held her hand. "I will not force myself on you, Kagome."</p><p>She breathed heavily through her nose and she knew he could hear her. All she could think of was him touching her all over and making her feel good. She knew he must have experience. She had never really had much experience and when she did it didn't set her on fire. Not like this. This was different. He just had to look at her. Just touch her hand and she is ready for him. Since when did this start happening? Yes, his past self was a jerk but she still had the hots for his present self. Ever since day one.</p><p>"I-I—" she stuttered and felt her heart racing against her chest and could feel the blush get redder and redder. "Fuck it." She whimpered and threw herself on his lap and locked lips with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0204"><h2>204. Everything Is Just Amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn't believe she was doing this and was expecting him to push her away and say something about how they should take it slow. But when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and rubbed against her own, she was shocked. She melted like butter in his arms and felt his arms wrap tightly around her and press her closer against him.<br/><br/>She could feel his desire for her rubbing against her thigh. Even through all these clothes she knew. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his soft hair. They sat there just like that and continued to kiss and only part every few seconds for a breath and then would meet again in frenzy.</p><p>Sesshomaru broke away from the heated kiss but kept his lips against her skin and moved down along her jaw and down to her neck. He worked on a spot that made her gasp and buck her hips and squeeze onto the back of his head.</p><p>She had no idea that she could react like that from just a spot on her neck. But with him, everything was different. Everything was amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0205"><h2>205. Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome let out a moan and didn't realize just how loud it was until she heard him moan in content. She was literally panting and all from him working on a spot on her neck. She quickly opened her eyes when he grabbed her by the ass and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he made his way out of the kitchen and back into his room.<br/><br/>Slowly he sat her down and looked down at her with desire in his eyes. She stared up at him and took in everything. Some of his hair was scrunched up from where she had tangled it. He was breathing hard and his eyes were heavy with desire. She looked down to his chest and watched the rise and fall and then she looked down to his pants and saw the outline of his large erection.<br/>"Oh." Was all she could say.<br/><br/>"Kagome…"</p><p>She quickly looked up at his face and watched as he took off his shirt. Her breath hitched and she took in all the glory of his sleek muscles and perfectly shaped abs and chest. She reached up and ran her hands along his stomach and up to his chest.<br/><br/>"Kagome…" he whispered again. "Are you sure?"</p><p>She stopped moving and looked up at his face. He was trying to control his breathing and waiting for her permission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0206"><h2>206. Cold Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why was she stalling? Why was she frozen in her spot? Was she sure? The throbbing and wetness between her legs proved that she was more than fucking sure. But she felt like she still barely knew him. And she was upset that she was chained to him.</p><p>"Kagome?"</p><p>She looked back up at him and saw his eyebrows knitted together in concern. She looked away and leaned back and took in a deep breath. "Sesshomaru I—" she broke off.</p><p>He let out a breath and took a step back and picked up his shirt and put it back on. He moved around her and sat beside her. "It's not your fault."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>He was silent.<br/><br/>She closed her eyes and took in a deep calming breath and let it out slowly then opened her eyes and turned her head and stared at the side profile of him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."<br/><br/>He turned his head and looked at her. He stayed silent and just watched her. He stood up and made his way across the bed to the door to the bathroom. "I need to shower."</p><p>"Right." She said nervously and stood up and followed him to the door then stopped and watched as he went in and closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0207"><h2>207. Come And Get It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t help but think of before she went to the past this last time and him kissing over her neck as he gave her his blood and just how intimate and sexy as hell that was. She wanted to know if he could really pleasure her. His blood tasted amazing. His kisses were like fire flames licking along her body and insides. So, what more could he do? No one had every set this fire inside of her. She wanted more. No. She needed more.<br/><br/>"He's naked right now. He's ready. You saw just how ready he was. Just go in there and get it." She whispered to herself.</p><p>She thought about it and decided, finally, that she was going to do it. She was going to make love with Sesshomaru.</p><p>She took in a deep breath and quickly took off the large shirt and slipped off the grey sweatpants she was wearing. Now she was stark naked and she was throbbing and it was getting to the point where it was painful. She let out her breath.</p><p>"Sesshomaru." She called out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0208"><h2>208. You Must Be Sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Kagome stepped in the bathroom the water shut off and Sesshomaru pulled back the shower curtain. She stood there frozen in her spot and didn't know what to do. They just stood there naked staring at each other. She felt herself flushing and could feel the heat of his gaze going over her body.<br/><br/>"I want to." She said softly meaning to sound stern.<br/><br/>He moved out of the bathtub/shower and reached out and took her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her softly.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed harder into the kiss and slowly pushed her body up against his wet one. There between them she could feel his desire for her. It was hard and throbbing.</p><p>He growled softly and picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his hips. He kissed her fiercely and carried her out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. He gently lie her down and followed. He draped over her and pulled away from her lips and moved down her neck.<br/><br/>"Sesshomaru." She gasped out.</p><p>"You don't know what you're asking for, Kagome." He growled between licks and kisses on her neck and down to her chest. He couldn't seem to stop even though he knew that if he were to make love with her, he wouldn't stop. He would keep taking her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0209"><h2>209. Sniffing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't care! For the love of God please just take me." Kagome begged and squeezed onto the back of his head. She gasped and moaned when he nipped her neck and moved down and kissed over the swell of her breast and took a hard nipple in his mouth.<br/><br/>It's been so long since he's lain with someone. He had been faithful and had not slept with any other woman during the years that he was without her. It's been a very long time and now she was all his and ready for the taking.</p><p>"Sesshomaru, please." She gasped out.</p><p>He lifted his head and released her nipple with a 'pop' and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to love every square inch of you, Kagome. Just lay back and enjoy."</p><p>She stared back at him and nodded once and leaned her head back and closed her eyes. He ran his hands along the sides of her body and down to her buttocks. He squeezed onto them and then ran his hands down to her thighs and opened them wider.</p><p>He kissed his way down her stomach and licked a few spots and nipped here and there. He made it to his destination and took in a deep breath of her musky scent. She smelled delicious. It's been a very long time since he's had the delight to take in her musky scent.</p><p>"Are you sniffing me?" Kagome gasped out, embarrassed.</p><p>He leaned in and took her clit and sucked on it. She let out a loud moan and bucked her hips. He skimmed his hands along her legs and brought them on the inside of her thighs. He was careful as he pushed a finger inside of her, already feeling her wet for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0210"><h2>210. The Birds And The Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just the feel of his long finger inside of her drove her crazy. She ground her hips against his mouth and against his finger, needing more. He didn’t stop his ministrations on her as he tasted and pleasured her. She just couldn’t stay still. She squirmed in her spot and was stopped when Sesshomaru placed his large hands on her hips to keep her still.<br/><br/>She threw her head back as his skilled tongue worked her clit and threw her over the edge into the most powerful orgasm she had ever had. She couldn’t think straight and all she did was moan over and over as her body rippled with pleasure. She panted heavily and looked down at Sesshomaru as he lifted his head and moved his way back over her and kept her legs open with his knee.</p><p>For the first time ever he smiled down at her and watched her face. She wrapped her legs around his hips and reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders. She slowly smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>He pushed inside of her and spread her as he made his way further inside of her. She let out a groan and leaned her head back. He was very careful and gentle with her. He made it to the hilt and stopped and slowly grinded against her and let her get used to the feel of him. He was huge, that much didn’t change from the past when she got an eyeful of it during their bath time together.</p><p>"Are you okay?" He whispered.</p><p>She opened her eyes and nodded. "More than okay."</p><p>He smiled and leaned down and kissed her tenderly and started to move his hips. He was slow and steady and she grew wetter and wetter and made it easier for him to move.</p><p>She moaned and moved her hips with his movements. He pulled away from the kiss and stared down at her and watched her reactions to the pleasure he was giving her. He let out a few moans and grunts as he thrusted in and out of her.</p><p>After a while she started to tremble in his arms and her moaning and breathing became louder. He watched her as she had her orgasm and her insides clamped down on him and milked him. He let out a long moan and thrust a few hard times and had his own release.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0211"><h2>211. Was That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome and Sesshomaru separated and they both lie on their sides breathing heavily and still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms. She closed her eyes and reached out and held onto his shoulders. She just needed the feel of him that he was really there. She had never experienced anything like this before. No man has ever made her have an orgasm. It was always her own doing. But with Sesshomaru… it was automatic. She thought of what he said about the mating ritual. She opened her eyes and saw that he had his eyes closed and was evening his breathing.</p><p>"Sesshomaru…" she whispered breathlessly.</p><p>He opened his eyes and reached out and took her hip in his hand and pulled her closer to him. "Hn?"</p><p>"Was that the mating ritual?"</p><p>He closed his eyes, "No."</p><p>Some part of her felt let down. "Oh." She whispered and closed her eyes for a second then opened them and took in his facial features. "What happens during the mating ritual?"</p><p>He was quiet. But he was slowly rubbing her hip and ran his hand behind her and squeezed her nice shapely butt. "It's a process." He whispered and opened his eyes and stared into her eyes. "You drink my blood. I drink your blood. I'm able to connect our souls together and it has to be perfectly timed. One mistake and it can be painful."</p><p>She knitted her eyebrows together and stared at him in question. "Painful? How do you connect our souls?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0212"><h2>212. Two Halves Of The Same Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru let out a sigh and slowly sat up and turned so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He stared out the window and had no idea what time it was. He got so lost in the moment that time was unclear. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It was five in the afternoon.</p><p>"It's what a full fledge Yokai can do. When concentrated hard enough I can see your aura… your soul. Like I have explained before, we are connected. Two halves of the same whole. So, we connect our souls and become one. You will change. I have changed." He said softly but knew she could hear him.<br/><br/>He heard her rustling around and he felt the dip behind him when she crawled behind him and placed her hands on his bare back. "So, it will happen…" she didn't really ask.</p><p>He nodded his head and looked over his shoulder and looked back at the window. "Yes."</p><p>She was quiet for a while and he wanted to know what she was thinking. But he waited patiently for her. "So, I will change?"</p><p>"Yes. For as long as I live you shall live. For as long as you live, I shall live. No one grows old. But if one of us were to experience something tragic or life threatening, it threatens the other. We cannot live without the other."</p><p>"But how do you know it's me? How come it's not someone else?"</p><p>He turned and grabbed her hips and pulled her on his lap. He leaned down so his lips were mere centimeters away from hers. "Because."</p><p>Her breath caught in her throat and she stared into his golden eyes. "Because?"</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She moaned and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her. "You will find out."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>